Bella half Vampire
by WearwolfGirl-98
Summary: Bella is 19 but lies that she is 17 also is half vampire. Charlie isn’t her father and knows all about vamps & werewolves& Charlie takes her as her daughter .but what happens when Edward can’t take it any more and want bella to him self.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story and it beautiful characters don't belong to me but to Stephonie Meyer

Disclaimer: This story and it beautiful characters don't belong to me but to Stephonie Meyer

Chapter one

Charlie's pov

Aww the first day of school for Bella I still can't believe Renee left me for that vampire Frank. Only because he had billions of dollar and gave her what she wanted. And had Bella but even thoe she isn't mine I lover like she was.

I still can't figure out how she managed to fake 17 when she is 19 but at 20 she becomes a whole vampire that's what Carlisle says.**(A/N: Charlie knows Carlisle and bella, knows Carlisle but the Cullen family doesn't know them) **I just have to trust him. I wonder what car bella is going to take since she has so many illegal ones like 3 Ferraris and 1 Lamborghini and 2 porches. Uhg… girls and their cars and all customized to drag race and drift.

"Bella you're going to be late for school. Come on honey time to get up." I said as I peeked my head threw her door.

Bella's POV

"Fine you take a shower yet dad?" I asked

"Yes I was just heading of to work. Oh what car are you taking today?"

"Probably the gold Lamborghini why?"

"Just because on Monday they saw you're black Ferrari and I know you were racing because it had no license plate on it" He said

"You going to report me" I said with the puppy pout I used to get out of stuff.

"No" he said

"Thanks dad" I said and then paused "Dad I have to take a shower so can you leave oh and thank for waking me up 30 minutes early"

"No prob remember school starts at 8:15"

"Thanks dad" I said with sarcasm "I know you don't have to tell me"

Then he was out the door It took him a while go down the stars sense it's a three story mansion. And there is the curser leaving.

"Time to get up. What to wear, what to wear" I said aloud

I went to my dresser and picked out my designer Light brown jacket and a light tan long sleeve shirt with a deep V in front I'll put on a white wife beater on the bottom and my deep dark blue jeans and my knee high steledo heel boots. And went to take a shower

After I got out and put on my red Victoria secret thong and bra I put on the wife beater and my jeans and decided what to do with my hair I guess put moose in it and bring out its flow. Since I can't straiten it because its raining out side Surprise, Surprise.

I looked at my phone and it said 7:45."Shit I'm gonna be late" thank god I went yesterday and got all my papers and all I had to get was the slip for my teacher to sign.

So I put on my shirt and boots on "oh my god make up" I'll put it on when I get to school. I got my make up bag and granola bar out of the cabinet thank god for vampire speed.

I got in my car and left and made it in 5 minutes to forks high.

When I got to the parking lot there seem not to be good cars just a shiny silver Volvo the second most expensive car there was now. So I parked next to it since it was alone. So I did my make up with my vampire speed just black eye liner light brown eye shadow. After that more cars came and I looked at the dash board it said 8:07.So I got out and went to the office to get the slip.

When I entered their was a boy not the usual lady so I went up to him. "Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan I came to get my slip."

"Okay let me look for it. Ahh here it is here you _go_, you new her well I'm Mike." _Oh I hope I have class with her she is hot_. He thought.

"Okay thank you Mike see you around." I said as I left.

The bell rang and I knew I was late then Mike came out. "So what's your first class?"

"English" I answered

"me too." He said a little too happy.

I knew were everything was I got like three tours by guys that are seniors here and they asked for a date in return. I told them no. I began walking because Mike got held up with some slut named Lauren and the tramp she was with named Jessica I think they are because they both had some dude named Edward in their head he was hot though.

When I got to class I gave the teacher the slip and I sat next to a girl named Alice.

When I sat next to her the smell was recognizable it smelled just like Carlisle .the smaell of a vampire..

"Hi I'm Bella" I said

"Hi I'm Alice"

"So is this class easy to pass?" I already new the answer to that since Carlisle passed me all his knowledge.

"Yeah I think so." She said then my phone vibrated._oh my god she smells Delicious. _She thought.

I looked and it was a tex from Charlie someone had to help him with this one probably

Fred since he is the youngest there at the station. It said.

'Meet Carlisle after scool 2day hospital'. I knew it was Fred that texed this

I didn't want to so I decide not to. The bell rang and I went off to Spanish class. I took the slip to the teacher and she told me to intro duce my self in Spanish. But first she assigned me a seat next to Angela then the bell rang . "class we have a new student and she will intro duce her self in Spanish, okay so pay attention."

So I go up and in front of the class and said. "hola me llamo Isabella Marie Swan tengo 17 años vivia en arizona con mi abuela pero murio y ahora vivo con mi padre Charlie Swan o el es Chif Swan." The I sat down and the teacher congratulated me on my perfect Spanish speaking. Then the class was a blur we had brake of a bit and then I went to my next class history in room 36 with Mr. Quake. And then that was over

I and Angela went to lunch. I skimmed the lunch room and saw Alice and 4 other beautiful people sitting with her at a table. When we sat down I couldn't stop starring at the bronzed hair guy and I think he realized that I was starring at him because he looked at me. "Shit! He's looking at me Angela."

"Who is" He asked

"Edward I think that's his name right?"

"yeah." She answered

Edward's POV

I couldn't get Bella out of my mid she was so beautiful it was as I saw in everybody head. And in Alice's she said that she smelled delicious.

"Oh my God Edward look at that girl she has the same jacket as you. Wait that's Bella."

"Yeah it's a designer Dolce and Gabona it had the d and the g on the sleeve." Alice said

"Jasper calm down Rose and Alice they see a person with good taste in cloths and they get giddy." I said

"Okay they're bugging me too."

After that Rose said that she was starring at me I tried to read her mind but nothing . Then I tried to read Angeles's head and I got_**. **_

"_Shit! He's looking at me Angela." _Bella said

"_Who is" _Angela asked

"_Edward I think that's his name right?" _Bella asked

"_yeah." _Angela responded her

So I stopped trying. Then the bell rang time for Biology

Bella's POV

I tried to read his mind but all I got was nothing. So I stopped then the bell rang so I went toBio. When I got there I saw Edward by him self and at that moment I knew I was going to sit next to him it was different with him he smelled wonderful.

Then it was too much of me and once the class was let out me and him were the first once to get out. And he said under his breath " Finally." I guess he thought I didn't hear that was a good thing he thought I was human.

I went to gym and that was some what fun cuz it stopped raining and they decided to take us outside to run a mile like always I got a 5 minutes. After that I got dresses and to the office when the bell rang when I got there the lady was there.

Mike was going to take his turn when I came in so I signed it gave it to the lady and ran out the office when I got to my car every body was around it and I guess the Cullens didn't like it cuz it was blocking their car. Then I heard the blond haired girl say something so I used my levitating power just an inch off the floor.

"That is a Lamborghini !!" the blond haired girl said

"You like it" I told her. She jumped cuz I scared her.

Alice turned to me and said "that's yours bella?"

"Yeah why you like it?" I asked

"like it love it." Alice said

"thank you Alice." I said and left and started it up and left I guess it was time to go see Carlisle. When I got there Edward was with him but I didn't realize it.

"Hi Dr.Cullen I'm here for my check up … oh I'm sorry."

"Bella come in I want to introduce you my son Edward."

"Yeah we met we have Bio together." I told him

"Oh well, Edward Bellas a." Carlisle started to say but stopped

I signaled him to stop and he did and then I told him threw mind and blocked Edward out just in case 'Carlisle don't I will tell them on Friday after the dance Just make sure they go.' ' okay' was his response

"Bella what dad" Edward said

"Bella's next she has complication breathing and she is next. Also tell Esme I'll be a bit late home today. Okay" Edward just nodded. and left

Once I knew he was out of hearing range I began to talk. "So why did you want to see me."

"Because bella I wanted my family to know you were here. Another vampire in forks that's all wait Bella the dance is tomorrow."

"Oh yeah I forgot so can I have Alice's number" I said

"Oh I talked to Alice about this and she has been waiting for you." He interrupted me

" Really!" I said happily

"Yes she will be here in 5..4..3..2…" he counted down

" **BELLA !!**" she screamed

"ALICE"I cried "I will not tell any one you can tell them tomorrow but first shopping. And can I stay at your house and we'll do lots of stuff." Alice asked

"Kay" was all I said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shopping with Alice

Alice's POV

We ran out to my car and went shopping in Port Angels. First we went to the little shops. As we walk I saw this beautiful corset in the window.

"Alice look lets go in here." Bella said noticing the same thing.

"Okay come on." I said

As we walked in the gipsy lady was staring at us very wired.

"Hi I would like to buy the corset in the window but first what size is it." Bella asked

"Your size ma dare." The lady said

"Okay can I take it?" Bella asked

"Which one would you like." The lady asked

"All four of them." Bella responded

"Okay be right back." The lady said

"Bella I thought you were going to get the light blue with white ribbon and lace."

"But Alice they are all my size I might as well take them all." She said

"Okay bella. But let me pay." I insisted

"Here you go miss." The lady said

"How much?" I asked

"Two thousand dollars." The lady said

"okay here you go." Bella said handing her a wad of cash

"Thank you bye." The lady said

"Lets go to the mall Alice I need a white mini and white boots I have some on hold for me at the mall." Bella said but she kept me puzzle and how did she afford the cloths

"okay lets go. but Bella how do have so much money?"

Bella's pov

After she asked me I started to tell her the story as we made our way to the mall.

"Well Alice did Carlisle tell you that Charlie isn't my father?" I asked

"Yeah he told me that your birth father is a vampire." She said

"Yeah but he was a multi billion dollar vampire." I corrected her

"really!?" was all she managed to say

"Yeah when I was born he left me with my grandmother and left me his billions plus the company that he has in Portland Oregon. Then 2 years ago I moved in with Charlie."

"Wow." Was what she said

"Oh were here at the mall let's go Alice." I said

We were picking up my 3 pair of boots that I ordered the white boots and my Harley Davidson boots in black and in burgundy.

We left their and went to Hollister to buy the white mini skirt and Alice bought her an out fit for tomorrow and we left to the car..

"Oh my we have to get back and cook for Charlie and quick." I ias d

"Fine let me drive then Bella." Alice said

"okay." and we switched seats we got to forks before Charlie like 10 minutes before I introduced them and Charlie like Alice right away .I made dinner for me and Charlie I ate at vamp speed and then Alice and me went to my room.

"Oh my god your going to look hot tomorrow and don't worry they will be surprised." Alice said

"So can you do my hair tomorrow Alice?" I asked

"Sure bella I would love to." She said

Me and Alice were talking and then I told Alice good night and fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up to Alice Jumping on my bed telling me to wake up. So I did.

"What's up Alice" I said

"You go take a shower now and I will be here changed to go with school with you okay."

"Alright." And she was off.

Alice' Pov

I went to the house thank god I called Jasper and told him a bit about this not that she was a half vampire though .better block my mind like Bella thought me or Edward will find out everything. okay lets give it a try. I ran to my room and Jasper was listening to music.

"Hi Jazz." I said

"Hi baby so can I meet your friend to day?" he asked

"A… sure if you want I told her that I was going to take a shower and I 'am okay." I said

"Al right"

So I quickly took my shower and went with Jasper to Bella's house we got their before she came out but when she did she was dressed.

"Bella I want you to meet someone he's my Husband Jasper. Jasper come in."

Jasper stayed looking at Bella like he was going to bit her but then something weird happen he calmed down.

"Bella is it okay if you tell him now?" I asked

"Yeah Alice just Jasper right." she said

"Yes just jasper." I stated

"Jasper can you sit down please I need to tell you something important." Bella said

"Okay" Jasper said and took a seat on a cute rocking chair

"Bella just tell him already I'm getting nerves." I said

"Okay. Jasper I'm half vampire and I will become hole on my 21 birthday also I'm not 17 I'm 19 and my power is mind reading, levitating, and manipulate peoples powers like I did with you."

"WOW!!" was all Jasper said

"Jasper you can't tell anyone babe because I promised Carlisle that I wouldn't beg Bella to tell any one until to night at the dance. Okay." I told him

"Alright." Jasper said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting ready for the dance.

Bella's POV

We got in my car and left to school the first 3 classes went by like a blur and then at lunch I sat with Angela like usual and then Bio seemed like an eternity with Edward at my side then we had to do partner work after we turned in our work we were the first ones because I had Carlisle's Knowledge and he had like 105 years of school so he knew every thing. When we finished I started to talk to him.

"Hi Edward." I said

"Hi Bella. So how did the check up go?" he asked

" It went okay I met your sister Alice again I have history with her. So you going to the dance to night?"

"Yeah Alice is making me and the rest of my family go and you are you going?" he asked

"Yeah she convinced me to go." I said

"Really well that dose sounds like Alice." He said

"I guess. Oh there is the bell see you later bye." I said

Edward's POV

I don't know how to ask her to the dance, come on Bella say something

"Hi Edward." She said

Thank god she said something

"Hi Bella. So how did the check up go?" Well it's a start

"It went okay I met your sister Alice again I have history with her. So you going to the dance to night?" she asked

Yes the dance.

"Yeah Alice is making me and the rest of my family go and you r you going?"

Please say yes

"Yeah she convinced me to go."

YES

"really well that dose sounds like Alice." I wasn't surprised

"I guess. Oh there is the bell see you later Edward, bye." She said and ran out the door.

"Bye"

Class went by like a blur until I met Rose and Emmet at the parking lot.

"So you guys ready to go and dressed before Alice has a cow.?" I said to them

"Yeah you know how she gets when we're not ready." Rose said

"Yeah man lets go where is the little pix ?" Emmit said

" She and Jasper are going with Bella to her house and they are going to meet us at the house later." I explained to them

Bella's POV

As we got to my car Alice asked if she could drive but Jasper told me First so I let him drive.

Then we got to my house and went to my room." Alice honey don't start please I already tried calming you 17 times. please for me." Jasper said

"Fine. Bella go take a shower and me and Jasper will be here when you come out .changed of course and ready to go." She said

Alice's POV

When I told bella to take a shower so I can get her ready she did and me and Jasper left to get our selves ready to. When we reached our house we ran straight to our room and were hurrying to get ready. So we took a shower when me and Jasper were getting ready I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked

"Alice it's me Edward."

" Come in. What do you want? Wait you aren't ready yet? The dance starts in an hour and half?"

"Yes well why are you hanging out with Bella she's a human and her smell—"

"EDWARD CULLEN is that all you thought about?" I yelled at him

"No."

"Now get ready." I commanded him

"Okay." Then Edward left.

"Jazz." I called

"Hmmm." He said

"You can't come with me you have to stay here and go with them to the dance plus my out fit is a surprise for you." I said to him

"I thought you were going in that." He said pointing to my out fit

"No sill this is just of right now. Oh I have to go, love you bye." Then I was out and running to Bella's.

Bellas POV

Yes got out on time Alice should be here any minute.

"Boo"

"Alice. Don't scare me like that" I told her

"Sorry." She said

"It's okay. So let's get ready…wait your going to were that." I said

"No Bella. Now let's start with your hair." Alice said and started fiddling with my hair

30 minutes later

"Alice you did a wonder full job!!" I told her

" I know" she said

"Okay we have only 30 minutes to get our clothes on so let's hurry." She said

I went to my closet and got out our bags and handed Alice hers and kept mine. I took out my baby blue corset and the white skirt and my white boots.

Alice wore a below the knee silver dress with some silver heels I bought her and she put in some silver glitter to mach.

"Ready to go Alice?" I asked

"Yeah wait no make up." She saked

"Shit I always for get." I told her

"Wait I want to do your make up." Alice said jumping up and down

"Okay" was all I said

She came out with blue eye shadow but light blue. And some pink blush and clear lip gloss. After we were done we raced to my black Ferrari.

"In this one." She asked

"Yeah what's wrong with it?" I asked

"Nothing" she sounded worried


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The dance and confessions

Chapter 4: The dance and confessions

Bellas pov

We went on to the dance when we got there the Cullens were waiting for Alice. Then I heard Emmit say

"Wow a Ferrari! Grate now Rose is going to want one."

Then I hard Rose "Oh my god a Ferrari I have to tell Emmit to by me one.' Then I hard Jasper say something but it sounded like mush to me

So I parked next to the Cullen but when I parked I noticed the Mercedes.

That it was the same one I almost lost to on Monday. We all got out and I was about to say something but Jasper cut me off.

"Wow Bella you look nice but not as nice as Alice."

"Thank you Jasper." we both said as Alice went to stand by his side.

"So shall we go in?" I asked

"yeah." they all responded. So we walked to the entrance.

Edward's pov

We were waiting for Alice to arrive with Bella but then I saw the Black Ferrari that I lost 2 thousand bucks to. Then it parked next to us then I noticed that it was Bella and Alice. So I lost agents Bella. She has my 2 thousand bucks. Oh man when Emmit finds out I'm not gona hear the end of it. Then Bella said if we should go in so we did. we all stated together except Bella she went with Angela to go dance. I couldn't get Bella out of my mind how good she looked in blue.

Bellas pov

I went to Angela as I spotted her the Cullens Stayed together. Oh what a surprise.

"Hi bella." Angela said

"Hi Ange so ready to dance." I asked

"No I don't know how to dirty dance." She said

"C'mon I'll teach you. I'll even tell Ben if he wants to be your partner." I said

"Okay but who will be yours?" she asked me

"I'll tell Mike." So I went up to him cuz it was to loud in side

"Hey Mike you wonna dance." I asked

"Sure." He said

"Kay lets go but wait I have to tell Ben something." so I went over to Ben

"Hey Ben you wonna dance with Angela she needs a partner.?" I asked

"Yeah why not." He said

"good lets go." we all let towards the dance floor they were playing very dirty music cuz they thought nobody knew how to dance this type of music. So I thought Angela and Ben how to dance extremely dirty with Mike as my dummy.

Then I heard a growl that only vamps can hear and it came from Edward he was getting jealous. Alice was trying to call me but all I got were mental pics of how Mike wanted me. 'Bella' I hard it sounded like Alice I looked her way and Edward was gone _'what happen'_ I thought to her.

Then I felt someone that wasn't Mike grinding with me.

Then Alice said _'it's Edward not Mike grinding with you'_ then I felt a hand on my stomach it was Edwards Alice must be blocking her mind from Edward like I thought her. then I said in a low whisper that only a vampire can hear "You're a vampire."

Then I guess Alice told all of them to go out side because we all went out side to the cars. When we got there everybody was looking at me like I was nuts.

"What did you say!" Edward yelled at me

I yelled back so we were the only ones that can hear it. "You're a vampire."

"Dude she knows how does she know?" Emmit was saying

"The reason I know is that I'm half vampire and I've been seeing Carlisle about it for 2 years now."

"WHAT!" Edward, Roselie, and Emmit said

"It's true she is one." Alice said backing me up, Then Jasper sent a wave of calmness around us.

"Look its true Carlisle told me when I was going to tell you guys and I told him to night. So I told you guys. Look I don't feel comfortable talking about this here how about you guys come to my house and we talk about it.?"

"All right." They said.

Author Note. I don't like these but hey I had to do one. Hope you like the story and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellas POV

Chapter 5

Bellas POV

As we arrived at my house I noticed that Charlie was home. So we all got out of the cars and we went threw the front door so see Charlie watching the game on his big flat screen.

"Hi dad." I said

"Hi Bella, who are your friends? Please sit." And they did; me next to Charlie then Alice next to her was jasper then Edward. On the love seat was Emmit and Rose.

"Guys hang on I need to call some one." then Alice started laughing I guess she knew I was going to call Carlisle. So I took out my cell and called Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle, can you come over? I told them already were at my house." I said into the phone

"Okay bella we're on our way ." He answered

"Okay sees you soon" then I hung up.

"Carlisle will be here soon dad okay." I said to Charlie

"Alright honey." He responded "Bella so how about you tell them every thing." He added

"Kay dad." I answered

"Well Jasper knows everything; so let me start my mom Renee and dad Charlie got married but my mom cheated on him with a vampire oh there's the door be right back." it was Carlisle and his wife.

"Hi bella this is Esme my wife ." he motioning to his beautiful wife.

"Hi." I said

"Hi bella nice to meet you." Esme said

"Come in I was barely starting to tell my story. Come in." they did and I went to get two chairs for me and en extra one just incase. Esme sat next to Alice and Charlie and Carlisle too the chair from me.

"Bella keep going. Sorry for interrupting." Carlisle said

"It's okay so I'll start allover." I said

"My mom Renee and dad Charlie got married but my mom cheated on him with a vampire named Frank that I guess loved her because they had me. But when I was born my mom died and frank wrote a will. Saying that he was going to leave me his entire money witch was lots of billions and my grandma took custody of me because he decided he can't live with my mother." I said and took a pause to catch my breth.

"Then my grandmother told Charlie about me and he came to see me and take me as his own but they decided for me to stay with my grandma so at 16 I bought my first car which is the black Ferrari under Charlie's name and then I got I customized for raising and drifting in Hon Kong and then at17 I bought more cars and also got them customized to race and drift then a couple of months later my grandma died and I moved in with Charlie then at 18 I bought Charlie this mansion.

"And I'm 19 now and half of a vampire and will be whole when I turn 20.Also my powers are. Mind reading, levitating, and manipulate powers, So that I can use them. Any Question?"

"Yeah I have one how old are you?" Emmit asked

"I'm 19 but I lied and said I was 17." I answered

"I have one. Can I see your cars?" Rose Asked

"Sure in a bit." I responded

"Charlie is it okay that we take bella off your hands for a week?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all." Charlie answered

"Um did you have a boyfriend in that story?" Edward asked

"Nope I was always single." I answered

"Oh." Was all he said

"Kids I think its time we leave Charlie to rest. Bella get cloths for a week please." Carlisle ordered

"Sure. Alice come with please. Oh um… Rosalie would you like to come?" I asked

"Sure." they both responded

So we went to my room and picked out lots of cloths not even a weeks worth but a months. Then we went off to the Cullen's house.

--

Next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's pov

Chapter 6

Bella's pov

As I drove with Alice and Rosalie we started to sing a song on the radio by Evanesces called Everybody's Fool

I started the song

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Then Alice continued

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she  
_  
then Rose began

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

We all finished this part

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool 

When the song ended we got to their house it was so beautiful and big Alice told me to park it in the garage. Also Rose wanted to check out the motor and its under carriage.

"Park it next to the red BMW." Alice said

"Rose this doesn't have a regular cars motor it's a 5.8 motor." I told her about my car

"It has all that horse power?" Alice asked

"Yep yep." I answered

"Okay can I have the keys so I can check it out?" Rose asked

"Sure oh there my phone, yes its Lee I need that car." I said

"Hi lee so when do I get my car cause I need it?" I said in to the phone

"You'll get it soon it will arrive at your house on Saturday." He answered

"Good when did you send it.?" I asked

"3 weeks a go." He answered

"Good cuz it's a gift." I said as I pointed to Rosalie

"What about the gold Ferrari? You needed that one right?"

"Duh, that's another gift." I said as I pointed to Alice

"It will arrive tomorrow at your house." He said

"Good. I have to go now thank I already sent you the money.kay.bye."I flipped my phone shut.

"BELLA!!" Alice and Rose said

"Yes I got you guys cars as a gift red for Rose and gold for Alice. Both Ferraris and the interior gold and black and in Rose's its black and red with red carpet. Like Alice's" I informed

"Thank you Bella." they said as they ran after me

As I ran out I hit something hard and fell on my butt it was… Edward.

"Are you okay?" he said

"Yeah I think so." I responded

"So does Carlisle know about the cars?" He asked

"Yeah he's the one that gave me Alice's and Rosalie's favorite colors." I answered

"I'll get your bag and show you to your room well my room." He said

"Yes butler Edward, I could have taken it my self you know." I told him

"Yeah but I want to do it." He said

"Oh okay." I said

"So shall we, ma lady?" he asked

"We shall." I answered

"Bye bella." Alice and Rosalie said as they went past us.

Me and Edward went inside it was beautiful then Edward put his

Arm around my waist. And led me up to the second floor and into his room.

"Wow you like music?" I asked sarcastically

"Yeah is it noticeable." He said not catching on to my sarcasm

"You think." I answered

"Well I think you should get some rest sense I'm not going to school tomorrow I don't have to." Edward said

"ha ha very funny. I'm not going either because it's sunny tomorrow and I sparkle." I said

"You too? When did you start to sparkle?" he asked

"About a year ago." I answered

"Oh."

"its okay you don't have to feel sorry about it." I told him

"What do you mean I can feel your emotions cause Jasper is near." I said

"oh." Was all he said

"How about we sneak into the kitchen and see what you have?" I said

"So you're hungry?" He asked

"In so many ways." I answered

"What?" he asked

"There is a double meaning in that Mr. Innocent." I told him

"OH." He said then my stomach started to growl and we busted out laughing.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked

"I don't eat Bella." Edward informed me "So what do you want to eat ?"

"Food and lots of it." I responded "let's see what you have." I said as I took the frige door.

"How can you eat that?" Edward asked with disgust but I ignored it.

"This will do." I got what I needed to make me a pp&j sandwich.

"You done?" Edward asked

"yep"

"Off to bed with you then." He said

"Yes sir." I said

"Ha ha very funny come on lets go so you can shower" he said

We went up stairs I took out my Victoria Secret Midnight blue underwear thong set and got my marine blue pajamas also from Victoria Secret. And I went to take the shower I left all my cloths that I wore on the sink. As I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo I herd a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Alice .may I come in." she said

"Sure." and she did .

"what's up?" I asked

"You have him crazy." Alice said

"Who" I asked confused

"Edward, silly. C'mon Bella he wants you, he loves you, I see it he's going to tell you but I don't know when."

"Really Alice." I said

"Yes now hurry plus good choice in color he loves you in blue." She said

"Blue is my favorite color." I said

"Hurry in there." Alice said

"I'm done but I can't go out with you in here." I answered

"Fine but hurry I'll be in the room." She said and left

I got out and put on my cloths with my vampire speed and went out to Alice who was waiting. "So how do I look?" I asked

"Beautiful." Edward answered from the couch

"Pretty. Now I got to go." Alice said.

"What was all that about." I asked Edward

"She saw something and when you started to put something on that smelled too good I had to leave from the house, and she took the opportunity to talk to you." He answered

"Oh can I sit with you?" I asked

"Yeah let me bring you a blanket so you can sleep." Edward said

"Okay" and he left so I lied down I and I doze off to sleep.

Tomorrow I will post more chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Edwards pov

Chapter 7 the morning with Edward.

**Edwards pov.**

As I came back to give bella the blanket so she will be more comfortable but all I saw was the sweet angle asleep. I sat with her and watched her sleep. "Edward." she said asleep "Edward…I." come on bella what is it. "I….I …..love …...you." Yes was all I thought she does like me. But does this have to do with hat Alice said to her.

So I decided to got talk to Alice and see what she said to bella. "Alice." I said as I entered the living room

"What Edward."

"What did you tell bella?"

"Why what did she say?"

"She said in her sleep that she loved me."

"Do you love her? Wait I know the answer to that."

"Of cores you do."

"Now go to Bella and make sure she is okay." Alice said

When I went up stairs I herd Bella say something but I didn't catch it in time. So I decide to sit by her feet and watch her sleep.

**Bella's pov **

As I woke up it was around 8 or 9 and I had the feeling that some one was looking at me and it was Edward with a crooked smile that made me want to melt off the couch.

"Can I help you?"

"No but you can tell what you were dreaming of last night."

"Why?? Oh my god what did I say.!!"

"A few things but the one I loved very much was the 'Edward I love you.' part." and he mimicked my voice very well.

"You must be kidding. I said that?" I said

"Yes." He said

"Really I said that?" I said with a shocked face

"Maybe." He said

"Bella." I hard come from down stairs it sounded like Esme

"Yes Esme." I said

"You hungry.? If you are breakfast is ready." She said

"Thank you I'll be down in a minute." I answered

"So want to go down?" Edward asked

"Yeah but first Edward but I have to take a shower I'll be out in 5." I said

So I went to my duffel and picked out my knee high boots that I wore on the first day of school and some black jeans and my red toob top shirt and my red strapless bra and my red lacy panties. So I went into the bathroom with my bag of toiletries and took a shower in three minute using my vampire speed and got dressed in a minute. And towel dried my hair and combed my hair. And did my make up quickly red shadow and with black eye liner.

"So how do I look?" I asked Edward as he was putting on music

"Beautiful. But reds not your color." He said

"Well I like this shirt and that's that. So wanna come with down stairs."

"Sure I'll just stop this." He said

"Okay I'll wait." I said

"Done. Let's go." We went down stairs and as I saw Alice I told her

"Alice your car comes today wanna come with me to pick it up.?" I asked her

"Sure what time." She asked

"They'll call me when its there." I answered

"Okay. Wait I'll see when it arrives." she went blank and Jasper stared with curiosity.

'_Bella what car are you guys talking about?'_ jasper thought to me.

"I got Alice and Rosalie cars as gifts. But she never saw it coming." I answered

"They'll be here in an hour." She said coming back to reality

"Okay I'll wait." I said

"Bye." So me and Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Esme." I said

"Morning bella I heard what you got Alice and Rose. That was nice of you." She said

"I know I thought it would be nice." I answered

"Well here you go. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." She said

"It looks good thank you." As I was eating I hared Alice run into the room yelling.

"Bella, Bella its there its there. Let's go get it." Alice said

"Alice Bella is eating you'll go when she s done." Edward said

"Thank you Edward." I said

"You're welcome." he answered as I finished he kept watching me

"Can I help you?" I asked

"No but I'll take that." he said as he grabbed my plate.

"Thank you." I responded

"Your welcome." He said

"Now I have to pick up Alice's car wanna come?" I asked

"Sure." I said

"Alright let's go I have to get the keys from Rose." I said

"I'll get them the black Ferrari right." Edward asked

"Yeah but wait what did you do on Monday around 10.?" I asked

"Why?" he asked

"Because, I was racing a car like the Mercedes that day and I won 2 thousand bucks from that person but they didn't come out of the car to give me the money they gave it to some chick to give it to me. Was that you?" I asked

"I will say it quick before Emmit hears or I won't hear the end of it." He said quickly

"Wait I'm hearing something hold on." As I was saying that I was talking with Emmit threw thought.

' _hey Emmit wanna hear some thing funny come by the door now.' I said_

'_Kay bella be there_.' He said

"Okay you were saying Edward." I said

"Emmit I know your there you can come in if you want to hear. Very sneaky but I read minds remember." He said

"Shit." I said

"Okay fine I'll tell you. You lost against me bella you won 2000 form me racing only because you have the extra power built in." he said

"Customized, the word is customized." I said

"What ever." Edward said with an annoyed tone

"Ha dude you lost to Bella, wow you are good. Oh here are your keys Rose told me to give them to you bella." Emmit said

"Thank you Emmit." I said

"We should go now I can't stand Alice any more right Edward." I said

"Yeah let's go." We went into the living room and I told Alice

"Let's go your giving me migraine." I told her

"Finally. Oh I told you Edward that you were going to loose that race and you were trying to prove me wrong. Ha." Alice said

Hope you liked it. Next chapter up next soon. For all you Jake lovers I'm making a story about him and bella.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the cars

Chapter 8 the cars

Bella pov

As we got near my house I noticed the gold Ferrari in the drive way and I can tell Alice liked it to cause she wouldn't stop jumping.

"Alice stop or I'm taking it back and you'll jet nothing." I said angrily.

"Sorry." She said with a sincere tone but yet scared

"Wait I see 8 wheels not 4 shoot he sent both of them at the same time he know I hate when he does that." I said get pissed off

"Bella relax." Edward said taking my hand from the wheel and into his.

"Okay, I guess Edward your going to drive Rosalie's car."

"No way, I'll call her instead." He said

"Rose comes over to Bellas so you can drive your car home." He said into his

"AAAHHHH!!" Rose yelled in to the phone

"I guess she's happy that her car is here?" I said

"You have know idea." Edward said

"I think I do." I said pointing to Alice that was sitting with Jasper in the back. And the only reason I felt it was because she was too jumpy that I felt Jaspers. I parked be hind Alice's car to wait for Rose. Then out of no where Rose was looking at her car. So we got out.

"Give me the keys bella.!!" Rose said

"Hang on there's a note on the wind shelled." It read

Bella,

The keys are on the ignition of each car and I got you some more tanks for your other cars there in the back of your house. Enjoy

Lee.

"The keys are in the ignition." I told Alice and Rose.

"Okay bye." and Rose was off to her house.

"Bella you mind getting out of the way so I can drive." Rose asked

"Oh sure." I said and moved the car

"Alice we'll meet you at home." Edward told her.

"Okay." She said

"Come on Bella lets get back." He told me

"Okay." Was what I said

So we headed off to the house

"So Bella do you want to see a movie." He asked

"Sure but we'll have to go to Port Angles for that." I said

"No we don't we have to. We have a movie collection and Emmit just installed plasma in the rec-room."

"Sure I'd love too but will this be a date." I asked

"You want it to be a date?" He asked

"Do you?" I asked him

"Yeah but if you don't it—" he said but I cut him off

"Edward it okay I would love to go on a date with you .Oh and were do I park since Rose took the place were I was last night." I asked

"Right there next to my Volvo." He responded

"Okay." And I parked next to his Volvo

"Where's Alice and jasper they should be here by now. Shoot I forgot to show her how to use the extra speed also Rose……Stupid." I said

"No you're not you were just caught in the emotions that were giving off by Alice and Rose." Edward tried to calm me down

"Yeah but their cars are different. It like this one." I said pointing to the black Ferrari

"How different"

"There is a computer in the car with every thing used for racing .mileage speed things like that. Plus internet." I told him

"Big mistake putting internet on Alice's car now she'll shop and drive at the same time." He told me.

"That was smart of me." I said sarcastically

"Yes it was." He said chuckling

"Ha ha very funny big meany." I said

"I'm sorry. You know what to make it up to you we'll have two dates tonight. How about that." He said

"Okay." Was all I said


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 first date

Chapter 9

getting ready for the first date.

As we walked in the house he pointed to the living room. This meant to go in to the living room.

"So what is your favorite kind of food?' Edward asked.

"Hmmm. I don't know…let me think." I said

"Well let me give you a list. Italian." He asked

"Nah… lots of pasta." I answered

"How bout Japanese?" he asked again

"No I don't like raw fish." I answered again

"Mandarin?" he asked persistently

"I haven't had that yet. But it does sound good." I said

"Okay well Mandarin it is. It's exactly like Chinese food." he said

"Yes Alice I'll be Bella Barbie again…..she was screaming it at me" I said looking a Edward

"I didn't hear it." Edward said confused

"She still has you blocked…..I thought her that." I said

"Good now when she thinks of Jasper and their _business _I'll have it blocked." he said relieved

"So what time do we leave?" I asked

"In 3 hours, So I guess you should go and be Bella Barbie now." Edward said

"Not funny Edward." I told him

"Yes it was. Love" he said

"Meany." I said poking my tongue out at him as I stood up.

"Would you like me to show you the way to our room." He asked

"No Alice will meat me up stairs plus it's in her room not our room…you butt head" I said

"Ha ha. Bella now I'll meet you down stairs in 3 hours love. Bye." He said

"Bye." Then I was walking up the stairs near the top then Alice collided with me and we both went rolling down the stairs. But Alice ended up on top of me

"ALICE." Edward yelled angrily . "Get off of her this instant!!"

"Oh my god bella I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I was going to go get you."

"No foul no burse its fine don't worry I'm almost dead so it doesn't matter." I said

"Bella that's not funny." Edward said

"But it is the truth Edward." I told him mater-of- factly

"Now get ready and Alice be careful." He said.

We went up stairs and in to Alice's room were Rosalie was looking threw my duffel bag seeing if I had any thing to wear but apparently to her mind all I had good to wear was the light tan jacket.

'_you would think that a girl with billions of dollars would have some taste.' _Rose thought

"Sorry rose but I have been busy with lots of stuff. Like working and collage" I told her

"But you're going to high school with us." He said

"Yeah but I dropped out of collage to go to high school…between us three Alice, Carlisle said I would be a good pair for Edward."

"You know Bella he has been falling for you I've having visions of you two that are strange that they come from Edward." Alice said

"Like what Alice." I and rose said.

"You guys know come get your mind in the gutter." Alice said

"NO" me and Rose yelled

"Yes" Alice said.

"You know what we have enough time to go back to my house and get very special cloths for this evening. You guys up for it." I asked

"Hell yeah." They both said

"I'll get my stuff to do your hair and we'll play Barbie at your house." Alice said.

"Okay I'll meet you guys in 2 min at me car. But Rose gets shot gun I need to show her something she and especially you Alice are going to love alright.see you guys in a bit." I said

So I ran off to my car but when I got their Volvo was gone and a note on my wind shelled. So I took it of and got in and read it.

Bella,

I had to get out cuz Alice told me to but then she told me that your doing Barbie time at you house so I'll pick you up and Rose and Alice are going to drive back the car.

P.s. don't get hurt.

Love you,

Edward

"Ready Bella" Rose said

"Oh when did you get here?" I said

"Like 3 minutes ago." She responded

"Oh okay lets go." so I turned on the car and we were off speeding down their long drive way

"So what were you going to show us bell." Alice said happily

"Okay Rose I'll tell you first because I don't want to crash." I said looking at Alice

"Kay what is it." Rose said

"First this car is just like you guises so Rose do you see the little green button here well if you push it this comes out." it was the racing computer plus internet computer.

"Wow!! Is that what I think it is?" Rose said

"Yeah it is a racing computer and for Alice it has internet." I said

"AHHH!!" Alice yelled

"ALICE CALM DOWN YOU THOUGTS." I yelled at her

"Wow Edward should try yelling to her also." Rose said

"I'm sorry Alice it's just my anger jumps and I yell I'm very sorry." I explained to her

"Its okay I now sometimes I can get carried away." Alice said

"Okay we're here." I said

"Let's go." Rose said

So we came out of the car and into the house we went up stairs into my room when we got there Rose ran strait to what was my closet but now a sitting room with my all my accessories.** (A/N:like the accessories closet from the princes diaries 2)**

"Oh what's this?" Rose asked

"Here use the control and explore there are 3 of every thing so take what you like."

"okay." As she pressed a button she was surprised at what she saw. "Oh** my god bella."**

"You likes." I said

"Very much bella." She said

"Okay Bella we have 2 hours and a half to get you ready." Alice said "Rose look through her cloths and check out what she should were." she added

"For the closet Rose press the green button. And for undergarment the red button." I said.

"Alright bella come here and sit down." Alice commanded.

**2 hours later**

Alice had my hair in big lose curls and a blue flower in my hair holding back some hair like a clip. I wore a blue silk spaghetti strap shirt and a black mini skirt with black heals. Rose did my make up. Blue eye shadow and black eye liner with a light pink lip gloss.

**30 min later**

The door bell rang and when I opened it Alice and rose were in my car ready to leave so I waved good bye to them. Then I noticed Edward on the side of me in dark blue jeans and blue shirt with a black jacket that looked like the one I was wearing but mine was made for me.

"You look lovely." He said

"Thank you. You do too." I told him

"Ready to go." He asked

"Yes" and with that we were off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 first date

Chapter 10

first date.

"So where are we going." I asked Edward

"Home." He responded

"Home?" I said puzzled

"Yeah I didn't want to share you with other people so I ordered take out which is one of everything." He answered

"That's so sweet, what about the others." I asked

"They will all be at a hotel for the night except Alice and Jasper. It's a double date."

"But you said that you didn't want to share me." I said

"Yeah but with humans that think you're beautiful to the last extant." He answered

"So they're not going to eat but it's a double date, right?" I asked

"Yeah that's why I'm driving at normal speed because she needs time to get ready."

"So what's our first date?" I asked

"You eating and then a short movie that Alice thought you would like and the second date is a secret." He responded

"You do know I don't like surprises but if you insist." I said '_I'll just get it out of Jasper's mind' _I thought

It took us about 20 minutes to get to the house. I guess that was enough of time for Alice.

"Ready?" he said as he held the door open for me.

"Yeah" I answered

We walked in and the house had a dim light on to make it more romantic. Then Alice came bouncing down the stairs along with Jasper.

"Ready bella your first date with Edward." She whispered into my ear. I nodded

They lead me to a fancy dining room with a whole bunch of take out boxes.

"Nice, a fancy dining room and a hole bunch of take out boxes on it." I stated

"That's because Edward is going to be your waiter. And we'll just sit and watch." Alice said

"Oh, this is going to be interesting." Jasper said laughing

"Okay Bella you sit here." Edward said as he pulled out my chair

"You forgot one thing Edward." Alice said as me and her exchanged glances

"What?" he answered

"My coat, silly vampire." I answered

"Shit." he said under his breath

"It's not shit it's a coat Edward." I said handing the coat to him.

"Not funny Bella." he said

"Fine just hurry with that I'm starving." I said.

He was back in a second "So what would you like to eat." he asked me

"What do you think is good?" I asked

'_Edward give her the chicken and some chow meng with a couple of pot stickers and I don't know you give her something of your choice'_

As they had their silent conversation as I was taking to Jasper.

"So how hard has it been since you started to crave blood?" Jasper asked me

"Actually I never craved human blood I was mostly animal blood." I responded

"Wow, it got me some getting use to this kind of living." He said

"I can help you." I said

"How can you help me you're an only vampire until you met us." he said

Then Edward placed the plate in front of me. "Thank you Alice and Edward."

"What?" Jasper said

"Alice told him what to get me." I said

"Oh, so how can you help me with this?" he asked

"Time to change the subject to something… happier." Alice said

'_I'll tell you later'_ I thought to Jasper he nodded

After I finish like two plates of food we went to the living room to watch a home movie Alice thought to me but blocking out Edward.

"Ready for the movie guys?" Alice said

"Yeah." Edward responded

"Okay Bella your going to love this." she said as she pressed play

It read on the T.V our family then Edward growled. "Shh." I told him

Then some pictures of Carlisle came up and said first of our family then another of him in

A doctor suit and reading a book then another with a patient and that was me 2 years ago

when I barely moved here. Then one of Edward came up it read second of the Cullen

family then it faded and then one with him on a piano. But it stopped there cuz Alice

pressed stop I think we should get going now.

"Where?" I asked

"You'll see." Edward whisper into my ear.

I looked in to Jaspers mind but he thinking of Alice and I saw much more of her then I needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 the 2 date gone wrong

Chapter 11

the 2 date gone wrong

I got into Alice's new Ferrari her driving of course and like I predicted she was trying to shop on line.

"Alice put the computer away I want to live to see me turn in to a whole vampire."

I told her

"Fine Bella just because you said soo nicely." she answered

"Wow bella every time I want Alice to do something she never does." Edward said

"Well tell her why she said 'just because you said soo nicely'?" I told him

"Why Alice?" Edward asked

"She yelled at me today cause I wouldn't shut up." She said sadly

"AWWW poor Alice you had it coming your thoughts were driving me crazy I was about to crash." I said as I put on my puppy dog face to Edward.

"Aw poor baby how did you manage not to crash?" he said half laughing. I smacked his arm

"Ha ha very funny. So where are we going." I said

"Actually you want to say where are we?" Alice said with a hidden something in that sentence.

"Where and Who?" I asked

"A club Bella." Edward said "Since you love dancing soo much I thought it would be a good idea as for you'll have to wait and see."

"It was a miracle too Edward doesn't like modern dancing." Jasper said

"But you pushed Mike away from me to grind with me." I said confused

"Well I over heard you giving Angela the instructions on how too." he said

"Okay then now that you know how we can dance all night." Alice said happily

Then my phone started to right

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure_  
_That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cuz  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain  
You and me together_

"Nice song Bella." Alice said

"Shut up –Hello" I said

"Hey Bella." Emmit said

"What's up Emmit?" I asked

"Well I was wondering when you were going to get out of the car so we can go dance." Emmit said

"You're here I thought it was only us 4 on the date." I said

"Well you were but I and Edward decided to add a couple to the night .Do you have a prob with that." He said

"No I'm good we'll be out in a minute." I said as I pressed the hang up button

"So I guess you guy heard that they are getting impatient." I said as I got a tex from Emmit it read "NiCe SoNg Is ThAt AbOuT eDwArD."

"What does it say Bella." Alice asked

"Like you haven't seen it already Alice." I told her

"Let's go before Rose gets mad." Edward said we all walked to the door of the club where we met Emmit and Rosalie.

"Nice one Emmit and for your info yes it is." I told him roodly

"You didn't send that Emmit." Rose said

"Well.--" he said but then was cut off by Edward who also saw what was going on in Emmit's head

"Emmit that's her business not yours." Rose said

"How bout we just go and dance." I said as me, Alice, and Jasper walked into the club followed by the rest Edward quickly went to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love that song and I have to admit some thing before it eats me alive." He whispered into my ear

"What?' I told him

"I love you Bella." he said

"I love you too.--" I was going to say more but was cut off by the waitress

"Can I give a table." she asked wile looking at Edward _'or maybe more for you sexy'_ she thought, he was about to say yes but I cut her off cuz of the dirty thought she was having

"Yes sweetie you can we would like a V.I.P both and stop googaling my man. please and thank you." I said angrily ready to tare her face off but Edward was holding me tight

As she showed us our booth she glared at me and I lost control. I pounced on her like a lion does to there pray I started to sock and punch her stomach then she rolled us over so that she was on top and she started slapping me

"Bitch get the fuck off me!" I yelled

"No you think he want s you when he can have me." She said

Hell no she didn't just say that. so I rolled us over that I was on top of her I go up and pulled her with me and slammed her on the floor I followed her and started to sock her but that's when Jasper grab me like a doll and ran out side with me.

"Bella what the hell were you doing." he said

"I don't know that's what got me kicked out of college. I heard her thought she was screaming them at me it was graphic she had her own little porn movie going on in her head I couldn't help it." I explain as I finished every body came out

"Bella what was that? You were so awesome but Jasper had to ruin it cuz of how he was feeling." Emmit said as Rose smacked his head "OWW"

"Bella I know what you saw I didn't like it either but you didn't see me kick her ass like you did." Edward told me

"Well I'm sorry but I don't have 110 years of patients like you do Edward." I said "I'm not perf--"

Edward's pov

"Bella I know what you saw I didn't like it either but you didn't see me kick her ass like you did." He told me

"Well I'm sorry but I don't have 110 years of patients like you do Edward." I said "I'm not perf--"

Then she Fainted "Bella, Bella wake up baby please don't do this. Alice when is she going to wake up?" I said franticly

"Edward its going to be a while for her to wake up we have to take her back to the house." Alice said


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Wakeing up

Chapter 12

Wakening up

Edward's pov

As we got to the house I told Rose to call Carlisle so that he can go to the house and check up on Bella. As we go there Carlisle was already there so when the car stopped I ran full speed to my room where I knew Carlisle would be waiting

"What Happened Edward why did she faint?" Carlisle asked

"We went to a club and then Bella got in a fight with the waitress but Jasper knows the reason why I'll call him... Jasper." and he was at my side

"What happen?" He asked with a worried face

"Tell Carlisle what Bella said to you." I told him

"Exact word?" he said

"Yes son exact words." Carlisle told him he could remember he was trained to retain amounts of information without any one telling him to.

"Well she said… 'I don't know that's what got me kicked out of college. I heard her thoughts she was screaming them at me it was graphic she had her own little porn movie going on in her head I couldn't help it.' That's what she told me" Jasper said

"I think I know why she fainted I think she got her energy drained out of her since Jasper was with you guys everybody's emotions and thoughts got to her at once and she couldn't help it and she fainted." Carlisle explained

"So it was my fault that she fainted." I said

"No it's not Edward, but how could it be your fault?" Carlisle asked

"Cuz it was my idea of the club." I responded

"No Edward its not the first time that this happens like when she was in college she got in a fight and she opened up her mind to know what the girls next move was and well for Emmit's sake because I know that you are listening. she won" he said down stairs but continued "but got sent to the Dean's office and he yelled at her and she yelled back and then fainted and got sent here to Charlie's and she agreed on staying."

"So its an energy drain." Jasper asked

"Yes." Carlisle responded

"When will she wake up?" I asked

"Until tomorrow morning." He responded

"Okay I'll wait." I said

"Okay well I'll go to Esme and pick her up from the hotel and say we have to leave early."

"Bye dad." I said as he left

"Alice." I called at a normal voice

"Yes." she said as she was in the door way

"Can you and Rose get her in to her pajamas so she won't be uncomfortable."

I told her

"Sure. Rose can you help me with Bella get her jamies on?" She yelled down stairs

"Okay." Rose said and was at Bellas suit case to get her pajamas

"Get her the most comfortable ones there are." I told Rose

"Kay but you are going to have to leave now!" she yelled

Hours later

**Bella's pov **

I yawned as I woke up completely unaware of what happened yesterday

"Bella honey how are you doing?" Edward asked me

"I'm okay." I answered

"Do you remember what happen yesterday?" he asked with a worried look on his face

"All I remember from last knight was me flying though the air. Why?" I said

"Because you--"he started to say but I cut him off

"I got another energy drain I fought an innocent cuz she was thinking dirty." I said weeping on to Edwards warm chest wait he was warm.

"W..w..why a..are y…y.you warm?" I said

"You wouldn't let me go you were always on my chest and you got off about 30 minutes ago." He responded

"Why I'm I in my comfy pajamas. Wait do you?" I said

"Goodness no I told Alice and Rose to, don't worry" he said

"Good." He raised an eye brow when I said that "no well you know what I mean"

"Well I do but unless you want to keep your stomach growling Esme made pancake for you." He said

"Good I'm starve." then I realized that I wrecked everybody's night "I sorry that I wrecked your night."

"Actually Emmit enjoyed it and got you on film with his phone and they aren't going to press charges just thank god that the manager of the place was a girl and I had to flirt my way out of charges and say that 'my sister had problems with her'."

"I'm soooo sorry I'll make it up to you I promise. But first I have to take a shower." I said and he nodded I got my toiletries and my undergarments and left to the shower.

When I got out I dried my hair with the towel and wore my light yellow and pink lace

bra and thong that I got at a new store called Flirtation. Then I walked out with the towel

Around me. I got my light blue jeans and my pretty light blue and white corset and my white boots.

"Bella you do realize that your half naked in front of me right." Edward said

"Yeah are you enjoying the view?' I asked him

"Actually yes I 'am" he said

"okay then I can change out here then." I said as I dropped the towel on front of him "oppsy." I said he was wide eyed with the look of hunger in his eyes

I stated to put on my cloths when I realized Edward had relaxed it was when I put on the corset.

"That's the one you wore to the dance on Friday isn't it?' he asked

"Yep" I responded "hey can you help me with the back I always have Charlie do it for me?"

"Uh… Sure." He said as he got up from where he was on his coach and did a very perfect bow on the light blue ribbon

"Wow you did it perfectly." I told him as I kissed his cheek

"Thanks I use to do it to my mother and to Esme when Carlisle wasn't there to do it for her." He said

"Oh well I guess I should go eat before Esme gets mad oh my god I forgot about homework." I said

"Taken care of, Emmet was looking though your things last night and I told him that if he was going to do that he might as well do your home work and he did." He explained

"He what!!" I yelled

"Bella calm down--" he said before I cut him off

"But he was rummaging though my stuff that's violating privet property." I said angrily

"Bella at least he did your home work." He said calmly

"Well that's a plus." I said getting calm "I'm going to ignore him all day so don't tell him." I whispered

"Okay fine with me." He said happily

As we went down stairs I realized that it was Sunday September 29.and that I had to do my monthly drain of blood at the hospital. As we past everybody they were all in their own little privet talks and I walked directly in to the kitchen.

"Shit." I muttered to my self

"What Bella?" Edward said nervously

"I have to go to the hospital to day for my …umm drain." I said looking at my breakfast "thank you Esme."

"Your welcome honey Carlisle said that today at 3 for your …um drain." She said nervously

"OH!! I'm sorry Bella I didn't realize that drain meant blood drain." He said sadly

"Its okay it dose hurt a bit but once you get used to it. It doesn't." I said as I ate my pancakes. Once I was finish it was around 9 we went to the living room to be with the others.

"Hey Bella" Alice said "so how are you feeling that was interesting what happen last night." She finished

"Yeah I footage of it on my phone if you want to see it." Emmet said excited

"So Rose have you tested the car out yet?" I asked her ignoring Emmet

"No not yet." She told me then turned and told Emmet. "See I told you that she would be mad if you dig though her stuff. That's what you get her ignoring you"

5 hours later

"I'm sorry Bella please Bella talk to me I can't take it." Emmet pleaded

"Bella we know your not one to hold grudges that's Rosalie's job." Jasper said

"Fine I forgive you that's because you did my home work for me." I said

"Actually I did your homework bella." Rose said

"Thank you. But why did you do it." I asked her

"Because Boe Zoe here was going to put stupid answers and not the correct ones." she explained

"Well thank you." I said as I looked at my watch "oh I have to go." I told them as I got up

"Where to?" Jasper said

"The hospital for my monthly blood drain." I explained

"oh." They all said except Alice

"Well I'll drive you." Edward said

We walked out I got my purse and went to his Volvo and we were off to the hospital

**Sorry if the story is Confusing but from this point on its not going to be any more and I'll work on my grammar also **


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry took so long I've been busy with school and exams for the next 4 days I'll post up tons of chapters

**Sorry took so long I've been busy with school and exams for the next 4 days I'll post up tons of chapters .promise.Oh you guys may be wondering why she needs a drain well because you know how she drinks blood and the blood that she has now in her system will make a blood clot and she can die even though she is half vamp.**

Chapter 13 Hospital

Bellas pov

As we reached the hospital I could tell that Edward didn't like what was coming up he looked tense like he didn't want to be here.

"Edward." I said

"Yes bella?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you don't want to be here." I said as I pointed to the hospital as we arrived

"Well Bella its that I saw in Alice's vision of what they are going to do to you and I didn't like it."

"But Edward it's just a simple cut in my wrist and ankle.Whats so bad about that." I responded

"There is--" I cut him off by getting out of the car when he parked it.

_Oh my god that boy he can get me very frustrated.oh shit he's right behind me I'd better walk faster. _I thought

Edwards pov

"Edward." she said

"Yes bella?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you don't want to be here." She said as she pointed to the hospital as we arrived

"Well bella it's that I saw in Alice's vision of what they are going to do to you and I didn't like it." I told her

"But Edward it's just a simple cut in my wrist and ankle.Whats so bad about that." She responded

"There is--" she cut me off by getting out of the car I would of gone after her but she left me in shock she just pulled a Rosalie on me she is the only one who does that.

_Edward get off your butt and go after her. _My head told me.

I started to go catch up to her but she walked faster and caught the elevator before I could reach. _Dam she's fast when she wants to be._ I thought as I took the stairs. When I opened the door to Carlisle's office I saw bella barley sitting down.

"Hello Edward, so what did you do to make Bella angry?" he asked me 'she came in cursing under her breath and said _'god that Edward can be so urrg_. _what did you do son'_ he thought to me

"You do know Carlisle I can read your mind right." She told Carlisle sweetly "if you want I can tell you why I'm mad at your son."

"No .No, we better continue with your procedure before you back down." Carlisle told her

"Yes sir, hospital gown in the same drawer?" she asked him

"Yes Bella it is." He told her

_Wow she has been doing this for a long time now ._I thought

Bella pov

**I**** was coming out of the bathroom when my phone started to ring **

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

**"Sorry Dr. Carlisle." I said to him . then I looked at the screen and it read 'privet' "Privet." I said out loud and Edward came to my side at once when I said that.**

**"hello." I said into the phone **

**"Bella hi its me mike." **

**"How did you get my number..?" **

**"Well I called your father and told him I was a good friend of yours."**

**"Good bye mike and please don't call me again I need time for my self and that's when I'm away from you."**

**"Yeah now that your with Cullen, Yeah Bella every body knows you two are together**

**After what happen at the dance** we all thought you lost your virginity."

"Go fuck your self mike wait Lauren already did that for you." I said as I closed the cell phone

"Sorry." I told them and by the looks of it Edward was about to explode.

"Edward honey, calm down." I told him as I hugged him and he relaxed

"Bella I'm back with every thing you ready to start." Carlisle said as he walked in

"yes." I said as I sat down on the bed

He cut my wrist and then my ankle "Oww" I whimpered and then Edward was out of the room

"He couldn't take it Bella." Carlisle

"Oh how long is this going to take this time?" I asked

"You're almost done." Carlisle replied "Done." So he stitched up my wounds and put a gauze and type on the cuts and I went to the bathroom and changed. As I came out I noticed Edward there alone in the room

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked him

"He had to go to the E.R. and he told me to tell you that you're ready to go." He told me with a happy grin on his face.

"Okay but it may take me some time to get over the dizziness I feel when I move." I told him

"I'll carry you if you want." He offered

"No not in a hospital and especially with the bandages I have on let's just go home and sleep." I said

Before I knew it we were in his car and out of the parking lot

**Again sorry it took so long the next chapter is going to be at school on Monday September 30 also I'm going to skip a few months and on chapter 15 make it the 22 of December. **

**Loves you always **

_**Warewolf girl 98**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 back at school

Chapter 14

back at school

**Alice pov **

"'com on Bella lets play Bella Barbie come on plus I didn't play Bella Barbie yesterday." I said

"No means no Alice just leave me alone and plus I'm capable of doing my own hair." she told me and I stormed off out of Edward's bathroom.

**B pov **

As I was putting on one of my favorite light blue v neck shirts and with some light blue jeans and my black boots. Rosalie walked in "Bella can I barrow your red boots. Please"

"Sure why not." I told her

"Oh by the way Emmit and Jasper ate all your food from the other night they made a bet and all night they were coughing up food." Rose told me

"that's okay I didn't know what to do with it anyways .Plus I'll be down in a bit I just need to put anti-frizz in my hair and I'll be down stairs to eat." I told her

"Kay I'll tell Esme." She said as she walked out with my boots

I was so glad I straightened my hair just thank god it doesn't frizz. I went in to Edwards's room and got my light tan jacket and my navy blue Jensport backpack. As I went down stairs I was wondering _ 'I should jet a tattoo. I mean if the people in L.A. Ink can do it so can I'._

"Oh my god Bella you should get one." Alice and Rose said as I walked into the living room

"No Bella don't." Edward said sternly

"Shut up Edward its going to be on my body plus I thought of blue flowers on my lower back." I told him as he gave me a kiss

"I don't know--" he started to say but Emmet cut him off

"Oh com on man quite being a dick you know you would like it when she gets it." He said as walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools .

"Hi Esme." I told her

"Good morning Bella so what's all the commotion." She asked

"Well I was thinking I should get a tattoo and I had my mind set but then Alice saw and Edward heard and know I don't know what to do." I told her all in one breath

"Well bella." She started as he handed my plate of eggs with pepper on top "do you want to get one bella I mean I have one it says Carlisle in very pretty print on the middle section of my back." She said as I stared wide eyed with my mouth open and the fork in mid air by me holding it.

"WHAT!!" every body was behind me surprised

"I had a wild side once when I met Carlisle but the good thing was that Edward didn't know." She said as she dashed out of the room and presumed my eating. As I finished, me and Edward to my car to school the only thing is that he wanted to drive.

"So Bella do you want to get the tattoo?" he asked

"Well I want to. I want to have something of my human life that I can have with me for all of eternity." I told him

"Well I guess I'll take you tomorrow." He said happily **(A/N: you weren't expecting that, were you.)**

"Really you'll take me tomorrow but I don't know what I want yet." I told him

"No but I do." He said with a wide grin as we got to school I got out of the car annoyed and went to my first class every class went by like a blur until I got to lunch with Edward we sat with his family and I ate after that I went to chemistry with him and then I went to p.e after that I hurried to the car but he was already there.

"Hey that's cheating." I said as I pouted

"No its not ignoring me was cheating." He said as he kissed me.

"Get a room." Emmet said

"Nope you can just enjoy the view. Cuz you know you like it. Even tell Jasper what it does to you." I said smiling to Edward

"What!" Rose said "you get pleasure from watching bella and Edward make out."

"No Rosalie he gets a kick out of any body that is making out." Edward informed her

"That's it, you in the back seat with Jasper." Rose said, "thank god I'm not making you walk home at human speed." she said in a very low voice.

Sorry so short so tell me if I got better with every thing.


	15. Chapter 15

I know I told you that this chapter was going to be December but I was watching L

**I know I told you that this chapter was going to be December but I was watching L.A ink and I thought it would be nice to make bella get one. Please don't hate me **

Chapter 15

The tattoo

Me and Edward hoped in my car and drove off in to town but not forks but Port Angels

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To pick out you tattoo." He said way to happily

"I will call Alice cuz you are stating to freak me out." I told him as I got out the sidekick I looked for Alice's picture and called her.

"Hey bella don't worry Edwards just happy that you're going to get it that's all." She said "Oh I got to go bye." She said as she hung up on me

"Thanks Alice." I said staring at my phone

"Told you." Edward said "we're here"

I looked out we were right in front of the tattoo parlor. We walked in and were greeted by a very perky girl.

"Hi what can I do for you." she said

"Yeah she wants to get a tattoo by Kim." Edward said before I could

"Okay I'll just call her." And she was gone and came back with a very pretty girl

"Hi what can I do for you?" Kim said

"Yeah I want to get a tattoo of Blue lilies with bark blue in the middle and shading out to lighter blues. well I would like it on my lower back I want one big lily in the middle and lots of greenery and medium size ones on both sides of the big lily." I said

"Okay let me just trace your lower back and you can come back tomorrow and I'll have it ready for you." Kim said

"Um… I was wondering if you can sneak the date of when I'm getting it on my back like to remember. Would that be okay?" I asked cautiously

"Sure come by tomorrow around thins time and you will get your tattoo." She said. We said our good bye and went to the car.

"So you happy that I said yes." He asked me

"Very." was all I said the rest of the way home was mostly in silence and when we reached the door of the house Alice jumped on me.

"Alice I know that your happy but get off me so we can get off the floor." I told her.

"Alice get off Bella… NOW!" Edward said half yelling

"I'm sorry I was just so happy you get to have a tattoo you are so luck that Edward agreed to it." Alice said

"Okay Alice I have homework to do so I can hang with Emmet to play video games." As I said that he popped his head though the door

"Alright hurry up then." Emmet said and left.

"'Com on bella lets get the work done."

--Next day during tattoo time--

"Hello again so are you ready to get your tattoo." Kim said as we walked in but this time we were with Alice

"Yes I'm." I told Amy. First she showed me the sketch and it was beautiful

As she got started Edward got very tense. I was holding His hand all the time it was about 20 minutes long but it seemed like an entreaty.

"Okay we are done how bout you look in the moier and check it out." Kim said

"Oh my god it is beautiful so how long will it take to heal?" I asked her as we paid

"From 3-6 days." She responded

"Oh my god Bella you look so pretty too bad Jasper didn't come." Alice said

"I don't think that he wants to feel the pain I'm in right now." I told her

As we reached the house I could tell that Alice was getting impatient with the visions she was having because Edward has his mind in the gutter.

"Edward stop it I don't like seeing my self doing it when we never did." I told him

"Sorry I for got that you can see it too." He said as he parked this Volvo.

**Next chapter is a few days before X-mas & Edward has something up his sleeve for bella plus Charlie and bella sold the mansion and now Charlie lives in the house that Stephonie Meyer has them in. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Shopping in secret

Edwards pov

"so Alice do you have every thing ready for tomorrow?' I told her

" Yes all I need is the living room tree that Emmet will have here in 5,4,3,2," she counte

"I got the smallest one I can find." he said with a grin

"Yeah right Emmet there were smaller one out there." Jasper said

" Well I have to go pick up bell so I wont see you guys until tomorrow at the party but I still don't know how she is going to last until 1 in the morning." I said to Alice

"Its going to be Christmas eve. Edward of core she will stay up." She told me.

"fine but now I got to go." I said as I left .i just hope bella doesn't suspect any thing about our first Christmas together as a couple.

Bells pov

_I should wake up now Edward will be here any minute but what do I wear. _I thought so I

grabbed my Chucks the black ones that I bought a couple of days a go some ripped jeans

and my black shirt. As I was going into the bathroom I heard a knock at the front door.i

went down stairs to see who it was .

"Edward what are you doing here so early?" I asked him

"well I've been gone long enough don't you think.?" He said

"I highly dought 30 minutes is a long time but hey who I'm to kid my self.it was the longest 30 minutes of my life." I said as I jumped in his arms.

"Well it was the longest 30 minutes of my entire existence." He said as he chuckled

"Well its going to even longer because I have to take a shower." I informed him

"Well hurry up then ." he said as I started to go up stairs. When I was in the shower and ready to get out I heard a slight knock

"Yes." I said

" um well Alice called and said if you wanted to go with her and Rose like around 3?' he said on the other side of the door

"Sure but where?." I told him as I poked my head though the door.

"You know Alice she's probably taking you shopping or something." He stated

"Fine I'll do plus I need to get out plus you can spend time with the guys." I told him.

"Okay." He said. Then I went in and got dressed blew dry my hair and then I decided not put on any make up. As I stepped in to my room I saw Edward on my bed sniffing my pillow.

"You know you need to lay off that drug." I told him

"not in a million years.' He said as he put down the pillow.

"So you just going to stay up here and do nothing. Or are you going to come down stairs with me." I said as I gestured to the door.

"I'll join you down stairs ." he said as he got up.

"so what do you want to eat today." He said as he pushed me towards the dining table

"what ever you want to make." I told him.

"Cereal and a glace of orange juice?" he asked

"Sure why not." I told him and in no time I had it

" So what do you want for X-mas?" I told him

" Nothing just you." He said

"I don't fit in a box Edward." I responded

"hey its worth a shot." He told me as we waited foe Alice to pick me up then I heard a familiar sound of a car. The 2008 Ferrari 575 SpiderF1 Red covetable that I gave Rosalie.

"They're here." I said sadly

"How can you tell?" h said

"One the car and two Alice is going to burst threw that door in 5..4…3…2…--" I said but not surprisingly cut off by Alice bursting threw the door.

"Bella tells go Rose is waiting for us and is getting impatient." She said as pulled me out the door but I tried to get a hold of Edward but Alice gave me my pure instead.

"Bye honey." I yelled as I was out the door. Then my sidekick started to vibrate.It was Edward thank god.

"Hi." Is said happily.

"Hey please don't be mad but Alice threaten me if I touched you I will pay big time." He said

"Its fine but you're going to pay big time." I threaten him

"Okay I have to go now the guys are waiting for me. Bye " he said

"Bye." then the line went dead

"Cheer up Bella we're going shopping for the guys for thee Christmas present." Roes said

"Fine where will we be going." I said

"correction where are we." Alice said

Then I looked out and we were in Port Angels Parked and waiting for the top to come up. As we entered the mall I told the girls that I wanted to get Edward something very special.

"How about a piano." Alice said

"No." I responded

"then how about that." Rose pointed to and electronic store.

"yeah a knew stereo system plus I already ordered it. Now I need to pick it up." I told them as they were in complete shock.

"I didn't see that coming. and when did you order it and how cuz Edward doesn't leave your side only to hunt." Alice said

"exactly I called and asked for a favor and special ordered it and I blocked it out of my head and that's how you didn't see it." I explained to them. "Well lets go." I said as we walked into the store

"Hi bella you come to pick up the stereo you ordered." Dave Said

"Yeah so they Actually could put 12 slots in the stereo.?" I asked

"Yeah plus I did something special I told them that if they could put more Volume in it and also its like a home theater system plus a 50 inch flat screen t.v. that's my gift to you." He said

"Thank Dave that's nice.Oh these are my Boy friend's sisters Rosalie and Alice Cullen ." I said.

"Nice to meet you if you need anything in electronics I'm your man." He said

"Well now that you mention it do you have a Wii and a Play station 3 in stock?" Rose asked

"Well for you ladies I have everything you want in stock. But first Bella you want me to ring up you system?" He asked

"Yeah please." I said as I went to the counter "How much is it." I asked

"Its $20,452 with 62 cents." Dave said

"Here put it on this." I said as I gave him the Unlimited card "Thank you so I just pull around back and they put it in.?" I asked

"yep honk three times and they will know its you. So what about to gaming devices you guys want them?" he asked Rose and Alice.

"Oh yes Alice said." And with that Dave went to the back and put the order under my name so I can pick it up with Edwards gift. "Its going to be 3,000 dollars even." And Rose gave him a unlimited card also. "You can pick it up in 30 minutes." He said as we left.

"Lets go to Victoria Secret and get bella something Wonderful and sexy for her to wear for Edward." Alice said as Rosalie squealed

30 minutes Later and 40 bags heavier we were waiting for the Systems to be put in the trunk.

**20 minutes later.**

As we arrived to the Cullen house we quickly put everything in the attic and then Esme came in to see what we were doing.

"Girls what are you doing?" she asked

"Well we got the guys something they will love two gaming systems and bella got Edward a very expensive stereo system and customly made just for him plus Dave add a Flat Screen T.V just for our little Bella." Rose explained

"Where are the guys Esme?" I asked

"they went to Seattle so go get you guys something for Christmas." She explained

"When will they be back?" Alice said

"They left 25 minutes ago and will not be back until the sun sets well you know what I mean not until like 7 for our Christmas Eve Dinner." She said and left

"Okay I'll go get the wrapping paper and start wrapping their gifts." Alice said

"How am I gonna wrap this monster." I said pointing to Edwards's stereo system

"Well you're not Just leave everything up here and Make him a instructional map saying to come and see his gift I did that to Emmet one year and his present was me." Rosalie suggested

" I like it do you have a picture frame." I asked her

"Better we'll use the digital Frame I have and make Edward a video telling him to come up." Rose said happily

"That's so gonna work." Alice said as she came with wrapping paper in her hands

"Guys I'm going home tell Edward that I'm over there and to pick me up cuz I got to get ready." I told them as I left the house.


	17. Chapter 17

H**ey guys I know I said that I would do lots of stories on the weekend but I kicked off the computer on Saturday night I'm back and writing. Hope you like it and Review only if you want. **

**- 98**

Chapter 17 Christmas Eve party and a surprises

**Edward's Pov**

"Bella." I came in saying but when I sniffed the air her sent has been faded like 5 hours ago.

"Edward she at her house she went to go get ready she said to pick her up and if you couldn't call her and she will drive her self here." Rose said

"Wait your telling me Alice is here and not with Bella?" I said confused

"Yeah she getting everybody's things ready and she already lied out your things and hurry Bella called like 10 minutes ago saying if you arrived yet." She said

"Okay I'll pick her up but first Alice." I said as I went at vampire speed up the stairs to my room. She already lied out my cloths a blue button up shirt and black slacks. So I went to take a shower and got out in record time and put on my cloths and went to pick up bella.

**Bella's point of View**

After I got in the shower I had my neighbored that is a hair stylist and is a guy that is gay and loves to hit on Charlie. Do highlights in my hair thank god they are only temps because the color I didn't like witch he said it would do wonders to my outfit and after loosing the argument I just settled on blue. After he was done doing my hair and curling it just how I like it big loose curls I called Rose to see if Edward has got in home yet but to my disappointment not yet.

I went to put my out fit on witch was a blue with straps that tied around my neck and with a V neck. then to top it all off it was backless only tied but four straps. Because Alice said and decided to show of my Tattoo. With that piece of fabric cuz I dought I can call it a shirt. Were some Black dressy pants that were really big bell bottoms that they sort of looked like a long black skirt. I decided on blue eye shadow and black eye liner and black mascara. Shoes I decided on my black high heeled boots that were the pointy ones. Then with that I heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was but I already knew who it is.

As I opened the door I saw my god "Hey took you long enough." I said sarcastically

"Yeah I went in to the house and called out your name and no answer then Rose told me that you be here." He said

"Oh, I was going to stay but I thought that Charlie was going to be here so I came but he went over to Bills for Christmas Eve dinner they ordered actually I paid some restaurant to cook for them." I said

"You are too good to be true. Plus I love what you have on it suits you." He said as he took me in his arms and closed the door

"Edward we should be getting to your house plus I don't want to mess up this hair due I like it to much." I said sarcastically

"Yeah I noticed the blue high lights." He said

" yeah well he thought I would bring everything together." I said

"he who he." He looked kind of jealous

"My neighbored you know the gay one he is a hairstylist." I said

"okay are they--" he said but I cut him off

"NO god no they aren't permanent." I said relived

"Okay well lets go before they get impatient and Esme made you a dinner." He said

"I know when I got there she told me what I wanted and I said whatever was fine." I told him. And went upstairs to go get my black jacket that went with the outfit. Then we were off to the Cullen house.

As we arrived I saw that Alice did out up the little light every where. then Edward came around and opened the door and held out his hand. "Thank you." I told him "you are welcome." He responded. As we entered the house I heard Emmet saying when he was going to get his present.

Edward took my coat and just stared at my back side "you see something you like." I told him

"Yeah I never saw your tattoo totally healed it looks Beautiful." He said

"thank you now can we go with your family." I said pointing to the family room.

"sure." He said

After I ate we all went to the living room it was around 12 now.

"So can we get our gifts now." Emmit said

"Yeah lets get the presents." I said as I looked at Rose.

"Okay but Bella first." Rosalie said.

"Okay bella go." Rose said and I went to go get the square present from under the tree.

"here you go Edward its for you." I said as I gave him the present and I smiled at Rose.

"its not going to explode is it." He said

"Why would it explode." I said a little sacred that he found out why I was gone in October for three weeks and in November for 3 weeks also"Have you been going threw my stuff Edward." I said panicked

"Jeez bella calm down your emotions just did a 360." Jasper said.

"Sorry. Well open it." I said

**Edwards pov**

I wondered why she was acting weird when I said if I was going to explode. I'll have to ask her later.

"Sorry. Well open it." She said

As I opened it, it was a digital frame "what do I do with this." I asked bella

"Turn it one." She said with a duh tone

As I did what she was told she appeared on it but with subtitles because it didn't have a speaker. It read and I also had to read it out loud. "Well it says '_Edward you told me not to get you anything for Christmas but that was after I ordered the Present and I hope you like it because I don't get a refund if you don't. love you bella."_ And that's it wait there is more. '_Edward go to the attic and find boxes that are wrapped in blue that's your present. oh the TV is mine but I don't want'_ is that it." I asked bella

"Yes you can go and see your present now." She said

"I know what you got me a TV." I said

"No the TV was given to me your present is still in the attic." She said a little mad

'_Edward_ _Cullen you go see you gift now.!!!'_ Alice screamed to me in her head. Bella just laughed

"fine Alice I'll go." I said as I went to the Attic followed by my family.When I got there, there were about 5 blue boxes . "Witch one is it?" I asked bella

"Open that one the rest are speakers." She said

I went and opened the box it was a customized stereo with 12 slots for Cds "I love it bella but I must have cost a fortune? and the rest are speakers?" I said

"Yeah its like a home theater thing that the guy hooked up for me." She said

"And the TV?" I said

"Well that, Dave the guy from the electronics store gave it to me as a present but I already have one so its for you." She explained I could tell that every one was down stairs waiting for us to come down "Lets keep on going and see what the guys bought." She said

.When we reached down stairs Jasper and Emmet were with goofy grins on their faces and hugging boxes.

"What do you guys have?" I asked them

"Rose got me the Wii." Emmet said happily

"And Alice got me a Play station 3" Jasper said All goofy

"Alright boys its your turn." Carlisle told us "Emmet how bout you go first." He finished

"Alright rose go out side and it should be out there." He said he never was creative

We all went out side to a screaming Rose because Emmet got her a Lamborghini. Then we went in side to se what jasper got Alice.

"Alice well you know you love to shop and do lots of stuff well I Got you a VIPs Pass to any mall in the world and store. trust me to get this it was hard." Jasper said As Alice was Jumping up and down and squealing with happiness.

"Edward your turn." Esme said

"Well bella I didn't get you a car or a VIPs pas but I got something that will bond us for eternity." I said as I got on one Knee "Will you Marry me.?" I said

Bellas pov

"Well bella I didn't get you a car or a VIPs pas but I got something that will bond us for eternity." he said as I got on one Knee "Will you Marry me.?" he said

Oh my god what do I say I want to say yes but at the same time I want to scream HELL YES. Bella remember your manners. I told my self

"Yes I do Edward I do want to marry you." I said as he hugged me and family cheered. But that was cut off by my Cell phone ringing

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure_  
_That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cuz  
Everything's going to be alright  
_

"Bella are you going to get that." Esme said. but I didn't want my family to hear this conversation

_People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain  
You and me together_

"Bella answer it, it is probably important." Carlisle said

"Okay." I said nervously

"Hello" I said

"Hey Izzy its me Lee." Then Edward go tense

"Hi so what do you need at 3 in the morning?"

"I need you to come on the 26 more training to do girl" Lee said

"Training right umm I'll call you back ."

"well the tickets are at your house now you leave at 12 midnight. See you here. By Izzy" Lee said as the line went dead

"Bella what is he talking about when he says training?" Edward asked angrily

"Umm…. Well….Its….Umm…." I said because it was the only thing I could get out

'_Jasper come with me out side maybe out of hearing range.' _I thought to Jasper

' _Sure but shouldn't you answer EDWARD he is you fiancéyou should tell him now its time bella.'_he thought back

"You knew Jasper and didn't tell me." Edward yelled

"Fine I'll tell you all its Hit man training Lee signed me up for it but I told him that I will do the training but not the killing." I said but then yelled to jasper in thought _'LET'S GO' _before I knew itwe were in the woods and I was crying on Jaspers arm.

"its okay bella he will understand he is not one to hold grudges." He told me then his phone started to vibrate. But I didn't pay attention to it.

"Edward." He said

"Jasper where are you guys" I heard

"In the woods." He said as I sobbed harder into his chest

"Is she crying" he asked

"No you idiot she's laughing Duh she's crying." He said

"I'll be there in a bit." He said and line went dead

"NO!!! J..J..Jasper he's going to be m..m.,mad and want the ring back I love h..h..him he wont want to m..m…marry a liar that has hit man train…ing." I sobbed .

"That's not true he's like Alice he forgives and forgets plus he should hate me too cuz we both went to the training." He said

"Bella." Edward said "I'm not mad at you I just wish you told me so I wouldn't have gone crazy when you were gone." Then he came over and took me out of Jaspers arms and jasper left for the house

"I love you and that's not going to change even if you have hitman training." He said and sounded sincere

"Really so you wont mind if I'm gone for another 3 weeks to finish off my training." I said

"No now that I know where you and jasper go I don't mind." He said

"thank you Edward cuz if I don't go they drag me to south Carolina." I said

"well lets forget about that and go in side.well back to the house." He said

**Like the twist don't worry she wont kill any one like it says its just training. **

**Reviw if you want **

**-98**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey my loyal readers sorry it took me a long time to update its because I've bin regurgitating the past few days and I FINALLY feel better.**

**- 98**

Chapter 18 Saying good bye.

It was the day that me And Jasper had to leave Alice and Jasper were in there rooms taking full advantage of what was going to happen in a few hours and Rose and Emmet like always also took advantage of the situation and pretended that Emmet was going off to war. Buts its not even war its training camp for hit man and to get that threw Emmett's thick head it would have token the whole day and I didn't want to keep them waiting. So me and Edward were Left in the family room watching a movie but more of each other then the movie we then decided to go to his room and talk.

When we got there he put on 12 of his favorite Cd's and put a fake fire on his well technically mine but whatever our TV and then he sat down and started to massage my feet.

"So how long are you guys going to be gone?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Three weeks tops and then we can have a end of training party and my diploma can be hanged literally." I said half giggling

"So how are you doing on the trainings." He asked

"Good I guess I've been competing with Jasper for first place but I can't and I would have to setall for saledictorian and he has to get valedictorian." I said with a pout

"Quite your whining Bella I've been in the military I know the techniques." I heard Jasper yell from his room

"Oh shut up and Fuck Alice!!" I yelled

"Thank god Esme is not here or she would've take away your car and ground you." He said now tickling me.

"Okay, Okay I get it now stop Edward your going to make me go peepee in my new pants that Alice got me." I said Laughing

"Okay I'll stop only because you asked and Alice just yelled at me to stop." He said with a grossed out face on.

"Aww…. Eddie saw Alice getting some." I said with my puppy face on that I knew he couldn't resist

"Only because you made that face I will for give you. And you should be getting to bed because in about um about what 4 hours you have to be out of the house and on your way to the air port." He said as he got up. But I did the only thing I could think of witch was to jump on his back and we both landed on his couch me on the bottom of cores

"please don't leave lets stay like this." I said because this is the closest to Edward that I'm going to get until I'm full vamp. It was comfortable to have Edwards back on me and his head in between my breast and I guess he like it took because he didn't fuss about it.

As I woke up I realized that it was already dark out side and I took a sharp breath guessing that I over slept "What time is it." I asked Edward

"You woke up just in time I was about to wake you." He said .

"Good what time is it?" I asked

"we are going to drop you off at the air port in 20 minutes so hurry." He said and with that I took of running to the bathroom cuz I had to go bad. Then I came out about of the bathroom in the training cloths and combat boots the uniform looked exactly like the one that the army has to wear but there are unnoticeable differences. My hair was up in a bun with my had on and a knife shoved into my boot and a gun on my waist in side of my shirt.

"Wow in the army are we." Edward said sarcastically. But he didn't even se the knife levitating in mid air and at his throat

"You were saying Edward. I'm sorry but I didn't hear you." I said

"Bella please.--" but was cut by everybody at the door and my some what identical twin Jasper was holding the knife trying to get it way from Edward.

"Bella please stop it." Esme said

"yes Esme." I said as Jasper had the knife in his hand

"Oh my god bella what was that for." Rose said

"I was playing around but my training took over me, Sorry Edward." I said

"Its okay the good thing is that I'm dead and you can't kill me." He said with a fake laugh.

"not funny Edward I sewer it will not happen again. Will it Jasper." I said.

Edwards pov

"not funny Edward I sewer it will not happen again. Will it Jasper." Bella said

Wait why blame it on Jasper he didn't do anything wrong or did he.then I noticed Him and bella having I thought talk.

_I'm sorry bella but I thought it was funny plus I bet Emmett bet 50 buck that you'll slice him and he said you wouldn't so I had to do something to win. _Jasper explained.

_Jasper that was still mean and you know how much I love Edward. Oh and Edward how bout you get the hell out of jaspers mind this a privet conversation._ Bella screamed threw jasper like a dummy

"Fine but we better get going and Jasper you ever do that again I will hurt you." I threatened

" Wait you played with Bellas emotions Jasper." Esme said

"Yes Buy…" he said before he got interrupted by Carlisle

"Jasper you know that is not a good thing to do to Bella. And your grounded when you come back you will be bellas slave for 2 whole days and nights." Carlisle said sternly

"Fine lets go." He said

As we made our way to the cars Bella decided to drive her self so I let her as we took her Black Ferrari when we claimed in she out the hood down and put on some music that I thought was kind of wild.

Bellas pov

I put the hood down and put in my rock music but I can tell that Edward didn't like I mean nobody did like this band so I put in Saliva and on i walk alone and put the bass all that it went and blared it so that even my miores were buzzing.

As we past Emmett and Rose Emmett gave me a thumbs up and I drifted my way out of the Cullen's drive way but Edward was running my leather on the seet.

"You know that these seats are expensive." I said

"Oh sorry its that the way you came out I didn't expect it." He said

"Sure now tell me do you want to win?" I asked

"Win what the race me and Alice and Emmett are racing well Jasper is driving but yeah so what do you say I can show them who the DQ is." I said

"Wait the DQ, ice cream Bella, and sure lets win." He said

"It stands for Drift Queen it would have been RQ but then we all got into drifting and so the put me DQ but they are looking For a DK you up for it." I said "well you have been ending up 2nd in all my races they say that if you win me you will be declared DK and we will be battling until one of us gets the real title." I said in a rush.

"Okay so when dose the race start?" he asked

"NOW!!" I screamed and floored it more now we were going 290mph and going higher but then I saw Esme and Carlisle in the Mercedes and I just waved.

"You they are impressed on the influence you had on the family it took us a while each to trust the family at Denali to trust them." He said

"Better hold on tite cuz this turn is a bit tricky and I 'm not stopping if you fly out of the car." I said

"Okay." Was all he said . I quickly drifted the turn when I saw Jasper right on my tail and only 5 miles to go "Oh no you don't." I said but Edwards head snapped and saw jasper.

"There is a short cut in the next exit take it trust me." He said so I did what he said but then I noticed Jasper Turn with me

"You listened in on their conversation didn't you?" I asked

"Well I did say I want to win." He said and then I saw the sight Airport 1 mile "thanks for the Short cut I never knew that it was here before." I said

"No body does it was the first road that took people to the airport but then they decided to make it bigger but instead the built a new one." He explained

"Oh tell me were is Jasper and Alice." I asked

"About 10 yards away." He answered

"Well then I have to fix that." And with that I pressed the button and the computer came out in front of Edward.

"Edward on the keyboard type in 'speed/race' and the things that I need will come up" I ordered

"okay now what." He asked

"Turn it this way." I said as he did that I typed my code in and then flipped the 4 switches to get the extra power going. With I floored it and went faster then what Jasper was going. Even with there extra power on.

"How are you going faster if they are using the extra power?" he asked as I got to the entrance of the Airport parking lot

"Like I said I got them customized plus I have more power in this babe then any other car that I have plus its my prized car I win every race in this babe." I explained as I parked and started to put the top up. That's when I hared Alice, Rose, and Carlisle enter and park beside us and we all got out and Edward got out my carry on and my bag full of suits and weapons.

"Cheater!" Alice and Rose said

"Actually you should have seen it Alice cuz you do see the future and Rose you should have heard the gear Shift when I did the change." I told them but they didn't argue back so we just went to go put our bags in. After that it was time to say good bye for three weeks and not a day sooner.

"So I'll see you soon Bella." Edward said with sadness in his voice

"Don't worry Edward you have a task well two tasks at hand one school and the other the room remodelation on OUR room to do just tell Alice to give you the booklet and every thing in there are instructions and a picture or 100 that explain everything you have to do like when to start and when to put every thing down. I said

"Okay I will follow them." He said before he got cut off by Jasper.

"Come on Bella we have to go." Jasper said pulling me to the gate.

**Okay I decided to leave out the training part but to Bellas surprise she came out valedictorian and Jasper salidictorian. And now The Cullens are picking them Up. Don't worry I will not make bella Kill anyone maybe hurt but not kill. **

**-98**


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19 A Sweet Surprise and Home Sweet Home

Bella's pov

As I went to the guys side of the house and can't wait till tomorrow that our ceremony and I beat Jasper.Yay! Well also I get to go home and see Edward but not yet I have plan up my sleeve and I hope Alice saw it. As I reached Jaspers door I called:

"Jasper hey do you have your cell with you?" I asked

"Yeah why don't you?" he responded

"No they took it and locked it way with the rest of my things." I answered

"Why do you need it here catch." He said as he threw me his phone at me as I opened the door using my power.

"Cuz I have a plan that will drive Edward up the wall and I know that you guys are going to so proud of him when this over." I said quickly and left.

As I called Alice I tried to do my best to mimick Jaspers voice. "hey Jasper I so totally miss you I just can't wait till you get home." Alice answered

"Alice babe get out of hearing range or block out Edward. By the way is he home?" I said almost laughing my ass off

"Jazy you call me and you want to know about bella." She says but is soon cut off by Edward

"Alice is that Bella let me talk to her tell her I mis her." He said

"Well Jasper did you get your answer he hasn't left his room only to get what bell left him in that book of his," she said

"Okay just get out of hearing range." I asked still mimicking Jasper's voice

As I she did that I waited tilll she was ready.

"Okay what do you want." She said angrily

"Is that the way you treat your soon to be sister…I'm hurt." I said in my normal tone.

"Oh bella was up. Why did I say that I already know so lest go over every thing then just to make sure." She said

"okay we arrive in Seattle tomorrow Friday 22 around 9 at night well I want you to tell Edward that I wont be home until Sunday 24 at 6 p.m and I have the out fit"

"Okay but how are you going to get to a hotel." She asks

"I want you and Rosalie to pick me and Jasper up tell him your going on a spa thing. But tell Rose to bring my car Tell her the combination is 45806 and there are spare key in the glove department." I answered

"okay hurry up because I saw some one off to go check up on you." She warned

"Thanks Alice see you tomorrow."

**The next day After the ceremony **

"you happy that you beat me bella?" Jasper asks

"Well I thought you would get them but then again you have to know gymnastics to do all of that." I answered

"Can you teach me them when we get home you know practice after our daily 'nutrition'." He says that because we were boarding the plane and getting our seat but like always Lee got me separate seats from Jasper.

As I was sitting down this Guy like around his 20's came and sat next to me. But he noticed I had my uniform on and I took of my Hat cuz I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey babe so I see you are in the army pretty cool so do you want to take over my country." He says

"Look Asshole I just got back from Iraq and I've been in dirt and all I want to do is go home and be with my husband. See he right over there in the same uniform as I have on" I said as I pointed to Jasper

Then jasper noticed my innocence and came over "Honey is this man bothering you." he asked "cuz I am so sick and tired of having unfaithful bustards like you hit on my wife and if I'm correct I think that's your wife over there glaring at my wife and at you." He said pointing at a women with a baby

'_good one jasper I owe you one for saving me or I would have hurt him.' _I said mentally

"I think your wife would like to sit with you." He told the guy

"I'l get up and leave you alone." I said as I got up but then out of no were his hand reached for my ass and when I turned around he got up with a kiss. Then my training kicked in and I pushed him down on his seat and socked him in the mouth and went and sat next to jasper.

The rest of the way to Seattle was a big bore then we finally go to Seattle.

As we got our luggage and went to see Rose and Alice and when that happen rose came to me and hugged me but Alice and Jasper were graphic.

"Hey there are little kids around and I have to shelled my virgin eyes." I said as me and rose past them with my eyes covered.

As I got my stuff in my car and headed out to the hotel to check in Rose and I Chatted a bit.

"So bella how has it been not to be rude but you left a really messed up Edward back home do you not care about him!?" she snapped at me

"I'm sorry rose but it was either go or go against my will." I told her as we reached the front desk. We got the pent house up top and were registered for the night and check out at 1 in the afternoon. When we got to the penthouse Jasper and Alice went to have Alone time.

"So bella what are you going to do to our little brother?" Rose asked with a evil grin on her face

"Well if you do recall the movie ultraviolet well I got the out fit that she wears Lee ordered it for me and I'm going to surprise him with it and did you bring the straitner cuz I'm going to need it." I said as rose got it out.

**The next day**

"'Com on bella quit fidgeting if you don't I'm going to burn you." Alice said as Rose Did my make up black eye liner with black eye shadow.

"Ready girls" Jasper said

"Yes just putting the finishing touches on bella and she will be ready to go…okay bella your ready." Rose said

"Wow I look good. Thank guys but I got to go cuz then I have to come back and get Edward from the air port" I said giggling and the thought

"Bye Bella have fun!" Alice called and of cores the were going to stay a couple of days now that Emmet was here because Rose ordered him to come and Carlisle and Esme were off on a get away so Edward was a lone at home.

I got in the car and took off faster then I thought I could have I hope Edward would be home and think that I was rose so I can surprise him.

As I reached home I heard Edward say "It's just Rosalie, Bella's going to kill me for letting her take the spider." He worries too much so I opened the door to the house and yelled in my best Rosalie impression

"Edward I have a surprise for you." I said

"Rose not know." He answered

"come on Edward its your favorite human a la Bella." I said

"Rose not even funny." He said

So I went to his well our room now that they moved my stuff over here because Charlie had to move because they ranked him Chief police of Seattle and I didn't want to move.

"You know it is funny because that wasn't Rosalie I got so good at impressions." I said as I took of my sunglasses

"BELLA!!!" he yelled "wait I thought your flight got canceled."

"Nope I just thought we could have some alone time together." I said

"Bella I love you and I love your outfit." He said sexily in my ear then I noticed that my out fit turned red.

"What the--" he said

"It changes colors come on you have to edmit that its cool" I said as I took of the jacket. "Plus I love what you did to the room. so do you like it?" I asked

"well I put my own touches and Esme helped with something's" he said as I jumped in the bed and he did the same but landed on top of me and stared to …..

**Hey peeps so I was wondering that I should cut Bellas Half vamp short and make her full vamp or should I make it until her birthday that she changes. You tell me and if you have any requests on what other thing I should make then do. Say so and if you don't like something tell me **

**- 98**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Back home

As we laid on the bed just staring into each others eye (**They didn't do anything.)**My cell started to ring.

"Hello." I said

"oh my god bella I saw you guys well you know." Alice said yelling into the phone.

"No Alice we wanted to but we rather wait till he's not afraid to brake one of my bones." I said as Edward laughed

"Oh well this is a bummer." She said with disappointment in her voice

"Well I guess that you can call every body home then see you in a bit." I said as I clicked end.

"So she saw what we were going to do?" Edward asked

"Yes she did." I responded along with my stomach

"How bout since its 3 in the afternoon I'll make you something small and I'll take you out to eat to celebrate valedictorian around 7 when Rosalie and Alice are done." He said as he picked me up from the bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Her you go. Alice is here and will bust--" he started to say but got cut off by a hyper Alice

"Hurry bella and eat cuz I got you something that Edward is going to love on you." She said as she ran up stairs

"oh god not again." I said as I heard Rose laugh

As I went up stairs and Edward stayed with the boys that got her with Rose and Alice once I got in Alice's room she started working "okay well touch up on make up It looks perfect with the dress I got. and as for the hair I got it." She said as she got to work

5 crucial hours later.

"Look at your self bella." Rose said as I opened my eyes I saw my hair in big bouncy culs with some sprinkles in it and a few of blue specks

"oh my god guys this looks beautiful." I said surprised to see me looking at well Me!

"'com on Bella time for the dress and shoes." Alice said as she pushed the door close

The was the most out fit wait I thought she said it was a dress not a skirt and shirt well if you can cal that a shirt.

"I know what you are thinking bella but that shirt goes under this one when Edward tells you to take it off you will." Rose said

"Okay thank so were is the other shirt then." I asked

" Here it is." Alice said holding up a black piece of fabric that had sleeves

"Are you kidding me." I yelled

"No !!" Her and Rose said in unison.

"Fine I'll ware that if I can dress my self for a month." I negotiated

"Fine but can I do your hair?" She asked

"No only Rosalie can but you can make suggestions." I said as I put on the clothes and high heels and walked down stairs.

"Hott momma." Emmet yelled

"You look lovely bella." Jasper said

"Thank you Jasper. Oh tomorrow we start to work on your blood lust." I said he just nodded then I felt Edward strong arms around me.

"You look amazing. Not how Emmet pictured it." he said "Ready to go?" he asked

"Yes." Then he walked me to the passenger side of the Volvo and went off to port Angeles

"Here we are." He said

We were at the Italian place that I loved. We went inside and were seated then our waiter that was a guy came to take our order.

"Hi my name is Scott I'll be your waiter this evening what can I do for you." He said looking right at me and down my shirt._' come on baby leave this dude and come be with a real man.'_ This moron thought then I heard a small growl come from Edward I put my hand on Edwards knee to calm him

"yes I'll like a Italian soda." I said "and the chicken parmisiana" I added

"And you due." He asked Edward

"Nothing for me." Was all he said and threw Scott the menu as I gave him mine his index finger rubbed ageist the palm of my hand.

"Edward I have to got to the bathroom I'll be right back." I said as I got up. When I returned I noticed Edward 'talking' to the waiter.

"Grate" I thought

"get away from her--" was all I heard Edward say before I cut him off by sliding next to him and kissing him until I heard Scoot leave.

"What was that for?" he asked

"To calm you down." I said

"Well thanks you should have heard his thoughts about you." He said

" I know that's why I thought I might have to cut in to save you." I said

As I was done eating and Edward left two bucks as a tip he told me to take of the top shirt and we were in front in of a night club with our siblings waiting for us.

"Hey guys" I said

" hey " they said back

"so you ready to come back here and see if you are calmer then the last time." Emmet said with a huge grin.

"Ha, Ha-Ha Emmet 'come on lets go." I said as everybody flowed us

When we entered the club some other guy sectored us to our VIP booth he was kind of cute but with that I heard a low growl come from Edward and Emmet.

When we were seated we didn't order anything because we didn't need it. So Emmet and Rosalie went to go dance some and it was just Me, Alice, and Jasper, plus Edward.

"Lets dance Jasper?" Alice ordered so they went and danced.

"Then there were two." I said with a grin on my face.

"Yeah so Jasper told me you two are married." He said holding back his laughter

"Hey he was harzing me okay I guess I can call him and I can join the mile high club." I said thoughtfully

"No never mind" he said "well lets go dancing" he said as he led me to the dance floor"

After hours of dancing and Emmit scaring away guys from me and Edward being way over protecting. We decide to go home and for me to rest when we got there we decided to talk for a bit.

"So bella are you going to join the basket ball team wait try out?." Rosalie Asked

"Well I don't know." I responded

"Yeah Ella you beat me and jasper and it was 1 on 2 and you were by your self comeon try out." Emmit stated

"Wait did you just call me Ella?" I asked

"Well yeah but it was an accident." He said rapidly

"Well I'm trying out when do the start." I asked

"tomorrow." They all said in unison

"well if I try out for that we girls try out for cheerleading and boys basket ball." I negotiated

"Agree." They said


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 tryouts.

I woke up to a cloudy Tuesday morning and tryouts are today and Edward was going to stay with me and today during lunch are cheerleading tryouts and guys are trying out for basketball also. I found my self in Edwards's room well now our room. I just can't believe that Charlie had to move to New Mexico for being chief there. So as I entered the bathroom I herds a nock at the bathroom door.

"What is it Alice." I said

"Well it's me rose." She answered

"Sorry what's up?" I asked

"I was wondering if I could borrow one of you basketball shorts." She asked

"Wait why."

"Cuz bella for cheerleading we need shorts but--" she got cut off when I opened the door in my black with a white and red strip on the side and a black guys muscle shirt and a ponytail.

"I know the uniforms didn't arrive. So you can wear my red basket ball shorts and the warm up cloths are on the side of it. But you know how the closet works." I said as I stepped out and walked into Edward

"Hello love." He said and I noticed he was wearing all black, black shorts, black muscle shirt and black Jordan's. Almost like mine but mine had red and white.

"We ready yet or did the cheer uniforms come in." I said.

"Well is that what you are going to wear at your first try out.?" He asked as we walked down to the kitchen.

"Well in my sports bag is my old cheer uniform when I lived in Phoenix it was before I left college that I was a cheerleader." I said

"Well I'm certainly going to see you ." he said as we entered the kitchen.

"Well what would you like for breakfast dear." Esme asked

"Half of a grape fruit and water is fine." I said

"Okay" she said and went right at it and had it in about a millisecond

"thank you." I said

"No dear thank you for making my kids try out for the teams at school they always wanted to." She said as she hugged me and left. I finished my snack and went to the living room to wait for every body else when I remembered my warm up suit.

"Edward I will be down in a bit I think it will be better if I wore my uniform and the warm up suit over it." I said as I got my bag and left I was changed and ready in three minutes. As I came down I saw everybody waiting for me.

"Ready bella and its no fair that you get to wear a uniform." Alice said

As we got to school Edward parked his Volvo in the usual spot and we got out and went to class. Then in no time it was lunch witch ment tryouts for cheerleaders and the two bitches also would try out Jessica and Stacy would be there. So me, Alice .and Rose went to try out and found out that the guys were already there seeing what we had to do.

"So I guess we should warm up do some tumbling and work on our cheer voice." I said as I started to do warm up after I was done I took off my warm up cloths and I noticed that more guys showed up. When I took then off I heard mike's thoughts and didn't like what he was thinking at all.

"Okay ladies I want to know if any of you have experience in cheerleading? Bella I can tell you do but that's a college uniform." The coach asked

"Well I used to be a cheerleader for Phoenix University, even though I was in high school." I explained

"Oh okay well you can show these ladies what to do and what tumbling is." She ordered

"Fine." I said as I walked to one side of the gym "Can I ask you guys. Sit on the bleachers and I'll do better." I ordered .When they were done I did a running start and ended with a air slip kick and landed on my feet and everybody was with here mouth open. then I heard Jasper think to Edward _'told you she was good dude that's what she used in training.'_

"Okay bella you're on the squad as captain." Coach Quin said

"Wait I'm the captain of this squad." Jessica said angrily

"No your not Bella is she was on a real squad and not some fake one you made up." Coach Quin stated

Then everybody else went and Alice and Rose made it no problem just like me but the have to work on there tumbling a little more. Then it was end of school and time for basketball try outs for guys and girls. They made us girls get scrimmaged by the guys and girls beat the guys 21 to 19 all thank to me.

"Isabella swan captain of the basketball team and she made it no questions asked." Coach Jane said so I went to go and see how the guys tryouts were going. When I got there the coach was saying.

"Edward, Jasper, and God please help him, Emmit are in the team so don't give me shit the rest of you come tomorrow for the rest of the tryouts and captain is Edward." Their coach stated

"Congrats guys you made the team" I said as I hugged Edward "And you are captain well that deserves some reward." I said

"Well what is that." He said as we all hoped in to his Volvo because the girls left home "So I heard you are captain too." He said

"Well you heard right how bout some one on one when we get home." I said

"Your on." Edward replied

"Hundred on Bella. No 5 hundred." Jasper betted with Emmit

"Deal." Emmit said. When we got home we went to the basketball court and started playing. We were almost done and he was beating me by one and I had a very good idea and took of my muscle shirt and with that I made the last shot that was a three pointer and beat Edward.

"Pay up Emmit." Jasper said and he did

"Cheater." Edward said

"No just talented." I said with a double meaning in that and my own little cheer squad hurried for me.


	22. a way game

Chapter 22 guys and girls first away game that happens to be the championship game plus cheer offs for the cheerleaders

Edwards pov.

"Bella honey time to wake up we need to get ready for the away game come on honey." I said as I kissed her

"Edward five more minutes." She said

"No bella its championship game plus it's yours in two days and in three final cheer off come on bella you have to get up." I said as I went to the most complicated closet in the world._ 'why do girls need their closet updated and make my life more complicated' _I thought

"because we need to be organized plus I already showed you how it works." Bella said wait what did bella just hear my thoughts.

"Bella did you just hear my thoughts." I said panicked

"No silly willy vampire you actually said it out loud and I guess you thought you kept it in your head." She explained.

"Oh cuz I got a little worried there." I told her

"well I'm taking a shower cuz man Alice really knows how to ware out a person." She said as she walked to the bathroom

" I'll meet you down stairs remember we need to be there before every one else we are the captains of the teams." I said

"all right tell Esme that I'll just have a hand full of nuts and a grapefruit cut in half and a glass of water." She said .

"All right I'll tell her." I said that and went down stairs to tell Esme.

"Esme is Carlisle in his office I need to talk to him about some thing oh and bella want hand full of nuts and a grapefruit cut in half and a glass of water ." I told her

"Okay but Edward first I have to talk to you about bella." She said with worry in her voice.

"Sure Esme what is it." I said now thinking the worst

"Well its that well Carlisle said that she shouldn't start coughing up her food until late July and she been well coughing up food and doesn't eat and when you went on your last hunting trip with your brothers we found out that she past out for two days while you were gone.--"she was going to say more but my anger got the better of me

"No Esme this can be happening now she doesn't become vampire until September and the food part I don't know. but I don't know about passing out." I said, but before she could say any thing I ran to Carlisle

"Carlisle can I come in?" I asked

"sure Edward come in. what's on your mind?" he asked

"Bella." I said

"Esme told you." He said

"YOU KNEW."I screamed

"I was the one that broke the door Edward I was going to drain her so she could go hunt with Alice and Rosalie but because of her power when they went to go talk to her it seemed her power of levitating took up the door and anyone that would nock or get near it they would be sent flying threw the air.." He explained

"So you think its because of her power that she past out?" I asked confused

"I think so, yes." He answered

"and the food?" I asked .

"her body is only containing fluids but food her body is already rejecting it and can't keep in for long like us. Don't think that she's becoming bulimic." He answered

" okay so she's becoming a vampire but its only March I thought it was suppose to happen in late July?" I asked

"Well she is going to reject everything by then and is going to go threw pain in the ends of August and in September she becomes one of us." He explained

"Okay well we have to go I think bella is done with her breakfast thanks dad." I said and left but I noticed that bella was by the door with her things

"you ready to go? I put your things in the trunk of the silver Lamborghini." She said

"yeah lets go." I said and we were in her car and off to school to meet every one there but I still can't believe that they let bella drive her self there well Rose is going to take her M3 but she is the favorite.

"Edward I was thinking that since I'm taking all advance placement classes well I decided to graduate with Rosalie and Emmet and Jasper. Would that bother you?" she said as she griped the wheel titer

"bella its fine plus they offered me and Alice the same so lets graduate this year." I said

Bella's pov

Oh I thought he wouldn't be this cool with it but hey I guess I'll take up on the schools offer.

"we are here and I looks like we are late but then again everybody her likes to be early so the away game is in Seattle right?" I asked nervously

"Yes bella why are you not nervous when you race but when it come too a game your emotions are all over the place." He said

"Well cuz I have the tools to race and since I'm DQ and well I won you two nights ago. Plus you don't have what it takes to become a Dk I bearly beat the last DK that there was." I Said

"Okay well lets get everybody ready in the bus since its here." He said

"kay." I said .When we got out of the car we noticed that everybody was aready here and that they were waiting for us to arrive.

"You want to announce the seating arrangements." I asked Edward

"You're the one with the cheer voice remember." He said

"Fine…big baby." I said

"Okay cheerleading girls you guys ride with the basket ball boys but in the back of the bus so hurry and get in a seat I want you seated and settled down in 5 minutes starting now!" I yelled

"Should I do the guys or you since you are the captain." I asked

"I'll do it" he responded.

"Guys I wont you to get seated anywhere you want and we will leave in 10 minutes. so hurry up people!" he yelled

"Don't you have to have them in check and not do what ever they want ?" I asked him with a weird look

"they are guys bella they'll do what ever they want even if you say not to." He explained

"that's true I guess." I said "well I guess it we girls have to take the other bus wait no we take the Excursion the big SUV's much more comfortable and roomy." I said

"Wait you got them but we.---" I cut him off

"are too slow trust me I have the principal of this school around my little finger." I said

"Alright girls put your stuff in the back of the SUV's and get ready to leave in 5 !and I'll se you in Seattle at the hotel ." I yelled to the basket ball team.

"ready to go I know that the rest of the family is already in Seattle." I said "plus I booked us the pent house in the hotel." I stated. we waited till the SUV's and the bus left for us to go.

We got there five minutes before the bus and the rest of my team got there.once they were here we got them their rooms' food for the 3 days 5 nights that we were going to stay for. The reason that it is 4 days is that first the guy's champion ship then the girl's basketball championship then the cheer off witch only 10 teams are left.

"So every body is settled in so let heed up with the family." Edward said

"sure but Edward about the whole marriage thing I want it to be in April during spring brake Alice already seen it and she booked everything the transportation the ballroom and the honeymoon." I said

" well the reason she saw it was because I was the one who decided in April its going to be a cloudy but rainless day plus Charlie will be coming." He said as Alice opened the door .

"See I told you that it was his idea now brides maid dresses and maid of honor.?" She asked

"Here look this dress up and when you find it tell me." I said as I gave her my hand and showed her what dress I wanted threw thought.

"perfect I'll get a move on it right now.oh maid of honor." She asked

"Rosalie." I said and every body looked at me like I sprouted a 2nd head

Are you sure you don't mean maid of horror." Alice said giggling

"What I said rose can be my maid of honor plus me and her have become really close with her not as much as you Alice but we'll have lots of more weddings and different maid of honors.pluss me and her share the car love." I explained to them

"Oh my god thank you bella." Rosalie said

"Alright so how many brides maids?" she asked

"2 Alice, you and Esme.now the only thing that is left is for Edward to choose his best man and the tuxes so now bug him." I said as I went to the bathroom to change.When I came out I saw Alice bugging Edward with the wedding things.

"So Edward Bella decided on blue with silver color so I guess that the vest will be blue and the tie will be silver. I already ordered Bella's dress like 2 hours ago now I need to order the tuxes. So best man?" she asked as I sat on Edward's lap and snuggled.

"I will have to say Emmet because like bella said there will be others and its only fair that Emmet and Rosalie have to be together." He said

"Okay so Rosalie and I will go down to town with the guys while you guys have time to make plans for tonight's game remember you have exactly 3 hors now." She said and left

"I thought you made the plans last night ?" I asked

"I did." He answered, "and you did you make up your mind about what cheers are you guys are going t do?" he added

"Ummm…well we are going to do the same ones but the end of one of them we mixed it up a bit." I said "So you can say that yes I do have the cheers for tonight." I added

**2 1/2 hours later**

"Come on Rosalie we need to go now." Alice said screaming at the closed door of her busy room

"Alice it's no use you know what they are not going to hear you but they should never underestimate me." I said then I was thing to jasper

'_you think that you can make Emmet give out for about 5 minutes just while I levitate Rose out of there.' _I thought to him

'_yes but on who I'm I going to transfer the feeling in to some one ells but who.' He asked_

'_Edward.' _I simply thought and then I gave jasper the sign we used in training and our plans were off and before I knew it Edwards eyes were black and rose was flying threw he air and to the bathroom. when I was done I clothed Rosalie quickly and told her to do her hair. It only took us 15 minutes to get ready and get the guys loaded in to the bus.

hen we got there the high school was packed with kids from Forks and from Seattle. We emptied the bus and got into the court. When half time was called the girls from Seattle high battled us but of course with me on the team we won. Wow that sounds way to coincided. well now we are in the end of the fourth quarter and its 23 to 23 and it was down to the last minutes then out of no where Jasper was at the three pointer mark and when Edward passed the ball to Jasper and when that happened jasper shot and was about to miss by a few inches not to noticeable but I used my power to make the ball go in and we won the game right on the buzzer.

And we all raced to congratulate the guys on their first game and becoming champions on their first time trying out for the team in god knows how many years and then tomorrow was going to be the girls' championship game and I couldn't wait.

Next day in the girls championship game

Edward's POV

When we reached the bleachers the girls came out and Alice and Rose wore their cheer outfits to show spirit. Then the game started and bella took the ball and made a shot and everybody yelled. Then at the end of the second quarter it was 14 to 16 we were wining of course. _'Oh my god that captain on the other team is a hottie.'_ Some guy behind me thought

"listen Asshole that's my fiancé that your talking about so keep your mouth shut.!!!" I yelled at the dude

"But I didn't say anything .or did I?" he said "But I would have fun screwing her." He added and that's when I lost it and it took lots of restraint to sock like a human. It got out of and he tried to sock me back but like the vamp that I am I got his hand and threw him on the court floor and they called a time out to get that ass off the court .When they asked who did it I just gave deadly glares to everyone so they would be quiet of what had happen and they did. So they resumed to game but it was already half time and bella came up to me.

"What the fuck was that I know the thoughts weren't nice but it called keeping a low profile. plus I have heard worse so please stop." She said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left.

Then the game started up again and the other team was scoring like daisies they shot five that's because the coach took out bella for coming up to me.

"IT"S ABOUT TIME !!!!" Emmet yelled

"what ?" I asked

"they finally put in bella only because they are loosing." Rosalie answered

Then the final buzzer rang and it was 19-24 and we won. We all ran to say congrates to Bella but some other guy was hugging her.

"Bella who is this?" I asked as they broke apart

"Oh sorry Edward this is Jacob Black one of the wolfs from the pack.he came down to see me play cuz all over la Push they are saying that I'm a pro." She explained

"No wonder I smelled Dog." I said

"Yeah leach." He retorted

"Okay stop it both of you I'm feeling the anger coming from the both of you cuz of Jasper so STOP IT!!!" she yelled

"Kay bella I have to go hope you invite me to the wedding." He said and left

"wait what?" I said

"he's my cousin his uncle was the vampire that made me and the way that his uncle got all the money was that he had a multi Billion Dollar company and every day I'm gaining more money." She explained

"oh okay well we better get going you have and rose plus Alice have your cheer off oh the basket ball guys left a few minutes ago and the Cheer guys are coming and are about to reach the hotel." I stated

We left for the hotel when we got there bella went to the front office and asked for the guys hotel numbers so she can call them.

When she was done she said that she felt tired and went to bed.

**Just before the cheer offs **

"Come on Alice we have to go now." Bella yelled

"We are Leaving with out you if you like it or not." Rose yelled from the door next to bella

"Bye Alice." Me and Emmet plus Jasper yelled

"Fine I'm coming." She said as she stormed out of the door

Today was going to our last day here and I couldn't wait but I still wanted to find out my bella was _moaning _my name and in so long not even when I was human I was stiff.

"Edward what are you thinking about." Bella said as the SUV left with the cheerleader and we were walking to her car to headed to car to leave.

"Nothing I rather tell you after you do you competition so you don't freak out." I said

"Fine." She said

We found our seats in the front row and then they began .When it came it came to know who were the winners the announcer came on.

"And the winner of the 2008 Cheer of is……. a tie." He said "and they are Forks high and Phoenix High." He added

When bellas old school came on I never knew a person could have bin so flexible. Then Bella came on and this was a Cheer that bella never did back at forks I mean guys were touching her but and throwing her in the air.thats when I lost it and I got up and bella notice and gave me a glare telling me 'you mess this up I will mess up your face.'

"Emmet Jasper hold me down now cuz I know that I'm going to go something stupid." I told then really fast

Then that's when I knew that I was sure that I was going to kill some one because this guy just threw my poor innocent bella up in the air and she was doing what she called 'tricks' they looked more like Death tricks and they finished.

Then the announcer came on. "I think I know who the winner is and the judges say."

"Forks…...Phoenix……..Forks………Forks………Phoenix…….Forks." the Judges said

"And the winner is of course in first time ever and being there first time ever coming here. FORKS HIGH!!!" he yelled.

After that was done I told bella what Angela told me when she called. "I found out that the girls basketball team just left to forks and that Angela turned in the keys." I said

"Thank god that is one good team manager." She said as we made it to the car

"Bella I think I should drive," I said

"Thank god I thought you were going to make me drive." She said as I closed her door

"so Edward are you going to tell me?" she said

"Well first are you going to tell my what you were dreaming?" I answered and she blushed

" Oh I said that." She said

"More along the lines of moaning." I said chuckling

"No!!." she screamed

Finally I posted this chapter sorry it that I got writers block and I didn't know what to do this chapter well I guess I had you on the edge of you seat with Jacob in this chapter so also I was wondering if you guys want Bella to play guitar I maen she dose have this whole edge to her might as well make her play some thin right but IDK it would go well with the other chapter I will be writing but it all up to my readers. I hope you love it REVIEW please I need to know how it is going.

-98


	23. drinking and racing

Chapter 23 Racing and drinking

Bella's pov

"Bella are you sure that you'll be fine I mean I can stay if you want me too?" Edward said

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you will got hunting and that is final.!!" I said well yelled at him. the reason he didn't want to go was because Emmit caught us well me teaching Edward how to do gymnastics to help him with his training that I was going to teach him.

"okay fine but you are going to owe me big time." He said as he walked out the door and Rose came in.

"So are we going or what ?" she said

"Give me your hand." I ordered.

"Okay."and she did "why do you need my hand."

"because even though they aren't at hearing range they are at mind reading range." I told her and she answered with a simple "oh"

"okay they are gone thank god they took the jeep.Cuz I would be so mad if he took my car."

"Okay so what car are we taking?" she asked

"the black Ferrari of course that's the car that I always take." I said

"Dose Edward know that you put him to sleep so you can go out to race with your friends." She said

"No but I do plan on telling him soon maybe to night at the club but I just hope that every thing goes as Alice saw it. by the way were did she go?" I asked

"She took jasper to their yearly weekend off to who knows where." She said

"Okay well its Saturday march the 8th and it is 7 and we need to get ready to hed down to the spot but I still can't believe that in 6 weeks I'm getting married." I squealed

"Okay calm down I'm going to wear the black mini skirt and read tube top. with your red boots. can I borrow them by the way. and what are you going to wear.?" She said

"Of course you can borrow them what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine remember. Oh I'm going to wear my dark denim skirt and the silver top and my black boots the ones I got customized by Harley Davidson." I said

"okay we better hurry and get ready we have about 30minutes to get ready so on your mark get set go." And she was off to get ready but I still can't believe that she wanted to come again with me last time she broke some guys hand because he slapped her but. But hey that Rosalie for you.

**30 minutes later **

"Rose remove the license plate from the black Ferrari and put the plain black one on and when your done with that take it out of its spot cuz I need to do something when your done with the spot but first I have to tell Esme and Carlisle about our plans." I said and left to Carlisle's office

"Carlisle is Esme in there with you?" I asked

"Yes bella she is come in." he responded

"Okay catch." and threw him the keys to the silver Ferrari that was under my black one.

"What's this bella?" Esme asked

"Well me and rose are going drifting up at Seattle and we want the guys to come and look for us I'll leave a letter for Edward to follow and all you have to do is tell him to not take his Volvo but to take the silver Ferrari." I said all in one breath

"But you don't have one." Carlisle said

"I know but Edward dose cuz I bought it for him when you all went out to hunt and I made an under ground garage for you guys. that's were it was stored"I said

"Well I don't know what to say. But how dose it work." Carlisle said while Esme knew all along about the underground garage. and all she did was smile

"well now that you know bout it I'm going to move the piece of concrete that's there so you can drive your car down there is like the underground parking lot that the airport has with painted line and very thing. so you will do me the favor and give Edward the keys?" I asked

"Of course hurry cuz they said that they were only going to be gone for about two hours." Esme said and ushered me out of the office.

I went to the room again and started to write the letter to Edward.

I folded it and left it on the bed and ran to the garage.

"Good you took out the car Rose take off the Ferrari signs and when your done with that help me with something over here." I said and she quickly did as she was told and came to my side

"Okay whats up." She said

"help me move this." I said as I lifted the piece of concrete a bit off the floor and she did and we put it next to the house to throw away tomorrow

"Oh my god bella did you do this." She said as she walked in side of it

"yes Rose I did but we have to go now cuz the boys will be here in about 20 minutes and it will take me 10 to get where we need to be so get in the car now." I said as I hoped in the car and so did Rose. And we sped off to Seattle but first I stopped to get gas I was running low and forgot to put some in.

"Bella lets put the hood down and blast the radio." Rosalie said

"Okay hurry cuz its at 50 dollars right now and I only put in 75." So she quickly put it down and a gain I was speeding off to Seattle. when we got there I was to race a new comey that wanted to race the DQ. So I did .

Edwards pov

When I got home I went straight to the room but there was no bella only a note on the bed that read.

_Edward honey, _

_I went off to Seattle with Rose to race you know where the usual spot Carlisle is either going to give you keys or already gave them to you so you can take the car that I bought you its in the under ground garage you'll see a big hole that can fit Emmit's Jeep in there because it's suppose to fit but any ways go down there find a silver Ferrari that's yours by the way. and come down with Emmit when you do I'll be racing can after I'm done we can go to a club at Port angles Alice is going to be there. so you better hurry or you wont find me._

_Love you very much_

_Bella_

"Emmet come in here now." I yelled

"hey Edward do you know why there is a big hole in the garage?" Emmit asked

"it's a under ground garage bella made it she said that we have to go down to Seattle that her and rose are there racing well drifting so hurry up man. While I go get my keys from Carlisle. And put on some club type cloths cuz they are taking us to a club that's new in port angles" I said and went to change just like Emmit did.

After that I went to pick up the keys from Carlisle. "Dad, bella said you had keys for me.?" I asked

"Yes son here and hope you like the car." He said as he flung the keys at me.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I raced Emmit down the stares. When we got down to the second garage I noticed a silver Ferrari with a big blue bow on it.

"Dude is that what bella got you? It's awesome!" He yelled.

"Hurry lets go." I said as we sped off to where the girls were going to be at.

Rosalie's Pov

"Bella are you really going to race it seems dangerous." I said

"Rose I'm the DQ plus the RQ so what's to worry about its not like I'm going to crash and die." She said

"But I guess you're right." I said

"Okay rose you know what to do right. you know the simple on your mark get set go. Thing right." She said

"Yeah bella I know what to do." I stated

"Alright rose lets go. but you know what I should take you guys to Tokyo they have the best cars and drifters but I'm on the black list so I couldn't race with you in the car if I wanted but you know what I'll show you how to drift tomorrow." She said as I got dropped off at the starting line..

So I went in the middle of the two car and that's when I noticed Edward's new Ferrari coming in. _'Edward don't freak out she says that shes got this and tell Emmit sorry for what I'm about to do'_ I thought to him quikly then I saw Bella smile I gues she knew what Emmit said.

So I took of my tube top 'thank god I decided to wear a strapless bra' I thought .

And said " On your mark get set.GO!!!" I yelled and both cars went screeching in to the dark and I put on my top quickly and went to the car.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen what on earth was that!!" Emmet yelled

"Sush Emmit and go to the back I want o see how bella is doing." I said and he went to the back and I climed in the passenger side and took out the computer that bella has installed in all her cars.

"Wait she got that put in." Edward asked

"Duh she has this in all her cars." I responded while I got the site from some guys cell. And then that's when every thing went wrong. Bella was flipping threw the air and couldn't get control of the car.

"Emmit hold on to Edward this is going to take a while." I said and that's when I noticed that I wasn't bella's car but the other guys he was stupid enough to leave on the license plate on his car.

"Edward its not bella it's the other guys.' I said and that's when we hurried the familiar screech of tires.

"BELLA" Edward yelled and was at her side in an instant keeping it at human speed of course.

"Come on Emmit and se what junked up car bella got now." I said and went to bella

"So what do you get the car." I ask

"Yeah he should be here in about 5…4…3…...2……..1…" and we saw the car come in all trashed up.

"Hey James." Bella yelled "that's yours." She said

"bella who is that he looks familiar." Edward asked

"Well he's Tanya's mate he comes down once in a while to see the race that goes on." she said "he's second on the black list." She directed that at me.

Bella's pov

"Well lets go cuz Alice called me saying where the hell are we." I said

"Wait she called you when you were drifting." Emmit said

"Yeah it's called a speaker phone Emmit." I responded

"Fine lets go.rose you drive the car I don't trust Emmit." Edward said

"NO. Rose take my car and Edward can take his. plus when you get to the club put on the license plate cuz they will put on a ticket." I said

"Okay lets go cuz I really don't Queen of the Peeps on my back about how we were late." I said and we all went to the cars

It took probably about 15 minutes to get to the new club in port angles. When we got there I saw alice jumping up and down.So we all got out and went in side.

"you guy won't believe what I found out?" Alice asked and all I did was look at Jasper with pitty _'I know bella what you are going to say I feel sorry for you Jaz.'_

Edward just laughed

"What ga find out Alice." Emmit asked

"here at this club they serve Absinth." She squealed as we sat down

"No Alice we did that once we are not going threw that again." Jasper said

"Wait why are you guys afraid of the green barren?" I asked

"Bella love we tried it and that's the only thing that gets vampires drunk as hell.How do you know about it." Edward asked

"We I do have a wild side Edward well had past tense. But lets get some I wan to celebrate that I won the DK of Norway." I said

"Alright bella your the only one of us that hasn't been with us while we got wasted and Edward has to buy this time cuz we all bought a bottle last time except him," Rosalie said

"Some one have to be the DD and I dought that any of you would have been able to drive like you were." Edward shot back

"Okay okay come Edward lets buy it already." So me and Edward go up and went to the bar.

"Three bottles of green barren please." I asked

"Id please." the bar tender asked

"Here." And showed him my id

"okay how many did you say." He asked again

"I said three bottles of Absinth." I said getting irritated

"Fine here" he said placing them on the counter "its 250.00" he added

"Here keep the change." I said and tossed him I think it was 300$ but hey to get drunk with your family that's priceless

"Kay I got a bottle for each couple." I said as I threw each bottle at them and kept one for us.

"Bella do you think this is smart of you to do." Edward said as I opened our bottle

"Look if we get wasted I'll just call up some body they'll come and pick us up don't worry your cute little head" I said as I drank out of the bottle and heard

"Go bella!!" from Alice

And of course "Chug, chug, chug." From Emmit. But then I felt the bottle being taked away from me and saw Edward putting it to his mouth and finishing the rest.

"See nothing Emmit you buy next." Edward said

"Alright little brother but this time one for each of you ." that's when I noticed that they drank there's also . and emmit went to go get more .

"Bella want to dance.' Edward said

"Sure." And we went of to the dance floor and about a few minutes into dancing Emmit came with the bottles but only had three in his hands.

"What happen to 6 bottles." I asked

"That ass said only 3 per person." He said as I saw that jazz Alice and Rose came down to dance to.

**4 hours and 9 bottles of absinth later**

"Bella are you okay you look kind of well pale." Rose said

"Rose take her outside now she going to throw up in three minutes." I heard Alice say

"bella you can throw up now." I heard Edwards voice say and I did.

"What why aren't you so wasted as I am." I asked

"Cuz bella it only lasts a few hours cuz this isn't the real kind of absinth is the American kind." Edward explained "and since you ate today witch by the way wasn't a good idea because you can't keep food in your system for a long time." He added

"Fine can we just go home now I'll tell them that we are heading back now." I said

"okay you do that while I take you to the car." He said

'_guys we are heading home are you guys coming with, Rose bring my purse it's on the table.' _ I thought to them and they thought back _'yeah we're coming home emits making out with a pole.and I will get your bag for you.' _Rose thought back

So we headed home and when we did all I remember was going in the room and yelling lots and lots of yelling from Carlisle.

**Hey guys I had fun writing this chapter especially with the absinth in it but if you ever tried it you'd know how it feels to be hallucinating like Emmit did so thank for reading.**

**-98**


	24. date chaning and training

Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Date change and training 

Edwards pov. 

"Edward what's the matter with you she can't get drunk this time I know that I said that!!" Carlisle screamed at me 

"But she said that she's done it before plus she's the one that bought the absinth not me plus shes the one that was drinking it!!" I yelled back 

"every thing accelerated a year but that doesn't mean that she should get wasted. her body isn't that strong enough now go down the kitchen in the medicine well her medicine and get vitamin B-12 and liquefy it and give it to her." He ordered 

"Fine" I said and left. I went down to the kitchen and to the cabinet and got what Carlisle needed then my cell started to ring.

"Hello" I said 

"Edward how are you son?" Charlie asked 

"Good sir and you?" I asked 

"pretty good too well…" he started 

"Yes sir." I said inpatient 

"Well I think we should move the wedding to a different date something came up and well I really want to give Bella away on her special day." He said really fast but all I understood was "Move wedding day up I want bella away on day." 

"excuse me sir?" I asked as I went to our room 

"Hey Edward who is that." Bella asked 

"Charlie love."I said to her

"Let me talk to her." Charlie said 

"Well sir she can hear you." I stated 

"Okay but please this will be awkward." He said 

"Here she is." I said as bellas face lit up.

"DADDY!!" she yelled in to the receiver

"Hi honey I was just telling Edward that if you can move up the date of the wedding so I can go." So that's what he said 

"Well hang on dad let me see if Alice saw it and she probably did heres Edward." She said and threw me the phone and ran at vampire speed to Alice's 

"So Edward what do you think about it?" Charlie asked 

"Well Alice is working on it right know and say not to worry that it will be on the second weekend of May the 10th.sir." I said 

"Okay tell bella that I'll call her later and that there is some problem down at the company in Oregon, thank you bye I have to I'm on duty." He said and hung up.

"Edward she said …"but stopped when she noticed that I wasn't on the phone with Charlie anymore. 

"Don't worry love I told him he said that the day is perfect. Also love you have to drink this love because you are having a killer head ache trust me jasper has been on my butt all day." I said 

"okay fine.give it here." She said and I handed it to her and she drank it .

3 hours later 

Bellas pov

"Edward would you mind if I took some time with jasper and start his well training I really want to help him." I said 

"sue bella he was wondering when you would start oh and I guess I should tell you but did you tell Alice all of your guess that you are inviting to our wedding?" Edward asked 

"umm well that's a funny story to tell cuz if you want all of the people that I know well lets say that the hall is going to be way to small." I said 

"ISABELA MAIRE SWAN BLACK CULLEN!!" Alice yelled 

"I guess she found out?" I asked 

"Actually love she saw it and was waiting for the time to let out her anger on you." Edward stated as Alice busted threw the door 

"How many people do you really plan on inviting?" Alice asked in a sweet tone that was pretty scary

"well on Family based there is about 11 people and friends there are about 300 but like I told you I invited the very close ones plus I sent the invitations to my aunt, uncle, and two cousins that I haven't seen in a while oh I need 9 of them because I need to repart them no later then Tuesday but I'm the only one that can go and they are going to bend the treaty for the on and only day that is my wedding and I don't want one to protest. GOT IT!!" I yelled at the end 

"Yes bella and I changed the dates on the invitations and called everyone that got theres and told them to change it as well now you can do the training with Jasper plus I need Edwards help with something." Alice said and I ran to jaspers study 

"Jasper can I come in?" I asked 

"Sure bella." he said as I went in 

"So you ready to go to begin your training." I asked 

"What are you taking about bella?" he asked 

"Control. Jasper" I said 

"oh yeah lest go." He said and we were off in the woods. When we stopped we saw a herd of deer.

"Okay jasper what I want you to do is let your instincts take over you." I said 

"no bella I'll attack you." He said 

"Jasper do it." I said with authority in my voice._'mabe I should let the army training get good use.' _I thought to my self.

"Solder Whitlock. Are you not obeying you commands solder." I yelled in his face 

"Sir NO sir." He yelled back '_yes_' I yelled in victory in my thoughts 

"then let you instincts take over solder." I yelled 

"Sir yes sir." He yelled. then his eyes took a very dark shade, that was just what I wanted from him.

"Okay Jasper I know you can hear me listen to my voice the only thing in you r head is my voice." I said and he nodded then I took out my knife that I Always have and cut my hand and filched at the smell.

"Smell it jasper and take a bit." I commanded "But once you are out of this trance you will not feel a thing"

It took him 15 minutes put his face to it and was about to take some then Edward and Emmit came threw .

"Jasper stop!!" Emmit yelled and that broke the trance that I had jasper in.

"What….what happen and why don't I feel trusty?" Jasper asked 

"you were going to drink bellas blood." Alice came out of no where and said it 

"Actually Alice I have the power to make the thirst go away. with just some of my blood and its gone. NO not true I was going to back away jasper was took about 10 minutes to react to my blood." I said "He was resisting that was a good thing but jasper the reason that your not thirsty is that you were in a trance I wanted to see how long it takes you get to my blood and I think you should go hunt Alice go with him." I added .and they ran off to hunt 

"Bella what was that you were going to let jasper have some of your blood ." Edward said 

"No Edward I wanted to see how long it would take him and the next time it will be just training don't worry .love I won't cut my self any more well not yet." I said 

"Bella" Emmit said 

"Yes Em." I asked 

"Wanna race to the house." He asked 

"Sure. on you mark jet set go." I said and we both off. 

"I win." Emmit Yelled 

"Loser." I yelled 

"Edward I'm going to la push and deliver the invitations ." I said 

**I decided to stop there and I wil try to up date soon and review please **


	25. La push and the visit

Chapter 25 La push and a visit

Chapter 25 La push and a visit

Bella's pov

I instantly knew when I passed the line that divided us Vamps with the werewolves because I hear Sam howl and I went a little faster and put my windows down so that Sam will know that it was me because for some reason he said that I smell different then the others. So I arrived a the Black's in about 4 minutes and I saw a big wolf come around the house and turn in to Jacob. He came up to the car with a big smile.

"Hey bella what brings you down here." He asked

"I can't visit my cousin." I said

"Well I guess you can but any ways how are you doing?" he asked as he walked me to the house.

"Good I was training Jasper to resist human blood it would have worked but they caught me." I said

"oh the way we thought you to resist blood" Jake said

"Yeah it's the same one that Lee did to me too. but they freaked when they saw jasper leaning to my hand." I said

"Cowards." He said "You want anything to drink." He added

"Yeah water." I said

"cool." He said and went to the kitchen and I followed him.

"So where is Billy?" I asked

"He went fishing with the guys like usual he should get here in about 2 hours." He said

"So how is school Jake." I asked

"Good I guess." He said _'man if she finds out that I'm failing she is going to kill me' _he thought.

"So why are you failing?" I asked as he gave me the water and we sat on the table

"I've been busy with the pack…Dam." He said

"Jake why are you failing you known if you need help you can call me." I said

"I know but where I'm I going to need shapes." He said

"Hmmm I don't know Jake maybe when you need to find out where a _square_ peg goes on a bike or a car." I said

"Ha ha bella very funny but really." He said

"is that your only class that you are failing or all of them?" I asked

"just that one the rest are b's so don't worry." He said "So what really brings you down here. did you and the leach fight." The said getting mad

"Jake you know that I don't like that word right." I said

"Yeah I know I'm sorry." He said

"no I didn't fight with any of them I came to bring you the invitation I changed the date because Charlie couldn't make it." I explained

"Oh cool so who can go and who can't?" he asked

"Bring the pack to the fake ceremony along with Emily and well I'm sorry but you can't come to the one that is only for the vamps. or maybe you can." I said then I got a tex from Alice

Psychic-Fin tey can com bt u r goin 2 ow me bla

1/2 vampchic- tanx alice ur da best.

Psychic- I noe

"What did she say." Jake asked

"You cam come to both including Emily." I said

"Good I was going to feel left out okay well here are some of the rest of the pack and I have to go Jake see you at the wedding and some cloths are going to be arriving for you and tell the guys I did the same for them." I said and went out the door.

"Bye Bella." I heard Jake yell

I got in my car and went to forks then I noticed that Edward was running next to me.and I rolled down the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Just running." He said

"I'll pull over so you can drive," I said

"thank you I thought you were going to make me run next to you." He said

SO I pulled over and I got out and he gave me a kiss on the cheek as we passed each other and I went to the passenger side of the car.

"So were you eyesdropping?" I asked

" I was I still don't under stand you training." He said

"you will once you see Jasper reject human blood." I said and the rest of the way was quiet.As we got home I saw that every body was home even Carlisle.

"Edward isn't Carlisle supposed to be at work," I asked

"Well the Voltri is here bella that's why I came to la push." Edward said

So we went inside and I saw a figure in a robe .

'_bella this is our friend from Voltarahis name is Aro. they hard about you and came to see you. Don't be scared ' _Carlisle thought

"Hello Bella dear." Esme said and came to my side

"Hi mother." I said

"Hello Edward." Aro said

"Aro." He said

"and this must be the famous Bella that we heard about." Aro said and walked in front of me

"Hello." I said

'_This child is remark able I feel like she is a human but she really a vampire.'_ Aro thought. and I turned my head to the side.

"Bella how about you sit on the couch with Edward." Alice said So we went and sat down

"So Carlisle my friend last time I seen you it was only you and Edward you have gathered quite a family over the years." Aro said

"Yes I have." Carlisle responded

"So bella how old are you?" Aro asked

"19." I said

"Really how old are you." He said

"Aro she has only been alive 19 years." Edward said getting angry

"Edward calm down." Jasper said

"SO what are your powers bella." Aro asked

'_Alice do I tell him or do I just lie.' _ I thought to Alice

'_tell him I will be okay.' Alice said _

"Umm levitation, mind chating." I said

"Mind chating what is that?" he asked

" I can talk with people threw their minds like Edward but I can send my thoughts to them." I said

"Wow now that I can use in Voltara." He said

"Mother may use the bathroom I had water and I need to let it go out." I said

"Of course dear you may go." Esme said

So I got up and went to the bathroom in my room well mine and Edward's room. But I had a sensation that something bad was going to happen. So I got up pulled up my pant and then I thrown on the floor my a figure with bright red eyes.

"Get off of me you bustard." I yelled but then he was striping me and I was only left in my bra and underwear.

'_Jasper help me some guy is attacking me and want to rape me.' _O though to Jasper.Then I heard a loud bang from the room and that distracted him and pushed him of of me and he was floating threw the air like a puppet.

"Bella put him down." Carlisle said

"No father I will not put him down." I said angrily

"Bella put Damitri down." Alice said

"okay I'll put him down in the core of the earth." I yelled at them

Then I started walking threw the house and when Edward saw what was going on he came to my side.

"Bella put him down and what happen." Edward said

Then I guess Damitri played out little incident in his mind and Edwards eye were like mine as black as night and pounced on Damitri and started to fight.

"Bella separate them this instant." Carlisle said with authority in his voice

"Fine!" I yelled and Edward and Damitri were both floating in the air

"Bella honey put me on the ground." Edward said and I did as I was told but as for Damitri I threw him against the wall hard three maybe 7 times and them I let him fall on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle old friend I didn't know this was going to happen." Aro

" Bull shit!" I yelled "You were thinking of it but then changed your mind before it got to the point that Alice could have seen it." I yelled At Aro

"Aro you know I respect you but if you are going to disrespect my family then I have to ask you to lease." Carlisle said

"Fine then but as for Damitri he will be punished." Aro said and went out the door.

"Bella come on lets get you changed." Edward said and we both walked to our room

"Bella I'm so sorry that happen I didn't even hear damitri leave I'm sorry," He said as I walked in the closet and he walked to the bed and I got changed in to my leather skirt and black tank top and went to his side.

"Edward no don't be your self up for this he made his move when I most vulnerable and he caught me by surprised." I said trying to make him look at me. "Edward Look at me!!" I yelled and he looked

"I know bell but if I…" he said but I cut him off

"NO Edward its not your fault look from now on I will have my guard up and it wil be fine." I said

"Okay but still.."

"God damnit Edward I think you need to talk with Emmett cause I'm sure that I'm not getting threw to you." I said

"No bella stay." He said

" I can't I have a race to get to I'm sorry but unless you want to forget that happen and come with me and Rose or do you want to stay here and mop like a little girl." I said

"Fine I'll go." He said

"Bella hurry up and Alice is coming too." Rose said threw the door.

"I'm ready its just your brother." and those seemed to be the magic words because she came in.

"Edward stop he is racing some guy From Tokyo that is trying to beat her and become the next DK." Rose said and ran out he room

"I'll pick out your cloths." I told him and went to the closet and picked him dark blue jeans and a dark blue shirt and a black sweatshirt then he changed and we were on our way to see what cars we were going to take.

**Next chapter is about a race that is going to be AWSOME oh I'm sorry I didn't up date soon well these weeks were overwhelmed with lots of things. then on Monday April 7****th**** it was bday and then I thought I posted this chapter but I guess I didn't oh and would any of you gals like to be my beta. Cuz I desperately need one.**


	26. Racing

Chapter 26

**Hey guys don't read if you already read this I kind of fucked it up when I put it in my storry**.**SORRY**

Chapter 26

Racing

Bella's POV

So I got my baby, my black Ferrari, and Rose, of course, got her BMW. Surprisingly Alice and Jasper joined us on his bike. We arrived at Seattle in no time. We got to were supposed to be and then I saw a too familiar face. _No. It can't be._ I thought.

"Bella love what's wrong?" But then Edward became stiff.

"Aw, Bella. It's so nice to see you again." Mark said.

"Bella, who is this?" Edward asked.

"I was her betrothed." Mark said.

"What!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward, when I met Lee he taught me everything he knew on one condition." I paused "That I'd marry Mark." I continued.

"So is that why you came back" Edward asked.

"Yeah. She didn't want to be tied down. What were the words you used, Bella? Ah yes, you didn't want to be trapped." Mark said. "But apparently you do want to be tied down. Cause of that rock on your finger, you want to be on the ground." He added.

"So are you the one I'm racing?" I asked so that I could change the subject.

"No, my brother. You remember him, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, your twin, Chris." I said.

"Who is Chris?" Edward asked.

"His brother, who is a lot nicer then Mark." I said and we went back to the group.

"Tone it down, Edward." Jasper said.

"Sorry." was all Edward said.

"So who is racing this bad puppy?" Emmett boomed.

"I am." I said.

"When?" Rose asked.

"In 15." I answered. "Rose do you still have the connection on your phone?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Hook everybody's phone up. I'm going to check the car." I told her with a wink to let her know that I was going to set every tank I had in this puppy.

"So Bella, you mad at me for having Mark and Chris come down?" Lee said.

"No, not mad. Just a little annoyed." I said and went back to work.

"Well, you have 5 minutes to get your car to the starting line." He said and left.

"Bella, I can be in there with you if you like." Edward said.

"No, but I think it would be nice if Jasper came in with me. Don't you agree since he always beats Emmett on the Play Station 3?" I asked.

"That would be nice." He said and went to go get Jasper.

"Bella, are you sure that you want me to in there with you?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I want you to be in there with me, Jasper. Now hurry up. We have to get going." I said and closed the hood to my car. Jasper was on the other side in a blink of an eye.

"Let's go" he said.

"So you ready to let this happen?" I asked.

"You bet. I'm so going to be screaming in Edward's head." He said as I approached the starting line, and Rose was doing her thing. When she put her hands in the air and let them drop, we were off.

Jasper's POV

Once Rose put her hands down, Bella and the other guy stepped on it. She was behind him and I wonder why.

"So I can see how he drives." She said.

Then a sharp turn came and I thought we going straight, but then she pulled the hand brake and stepped on the third peddle and turned the wheel all at the same time.

"Wow, Bella. You should so show me how to do this." I said.

"Sure any time." She answered.

Then she pressed a button and the car went faster and we past the other guy, but out of nowhere a cop started chasing Bella.

"Shit." She yelled.

"Bella, calm down." I said.

"I would. Damn. Why didn't Alice see this!" She said and then the car started ringing.

"I'll get it" I opened the computer in front of me, and it was Alice.

"Jasper, tell Bella I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay Alice." Bella answered.

Bella's POV

"NO, Bella, it's not okay." She said.

"Look, Alice, if you are going to yap then yap on how I lose this cop. Well, at least Chris is tail-gating him." I said with venom dripping off of my voice.

"Fine. Take the first right then after 8 streets take a left and then enter the Airport parking lot. Then from there you get the 5th floor of the parking lot and take the Exit and head straight to a parking lot that is about 20 blocks away from the airport." She said in a rush.

"Is that it Alice?" Bella asked.

"Well, we all relocated to the parking lot 'because they had an eye on us for a few hours, but we ditched them." Alice said in a rush. I did as I was told then came to the Airport and I lost the cop a few streets back but Chris was on my tail and I couldn't let him win.

"Bella, you are not serious, are you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I am." I let Chris crash in first then I followed and took the lead. The first turn came up so I hit the third peddle put in third gears and hit the hand brake and turned the wheel.

"Yes" I heard Jasper say and I did that in every turn that came up. Then it was time to exit.

"Thank god it's a slide down ramp." I said.

"Yeah, but if you don't accelerate he will come in contact with us." Japer said and I did as I was told. The guy at the fee box put the thing up in time and I flung him a 50 dollar bill.

Then we went at it for about 7 blocks and it all came down to these last three blocks and he was in front of me but I had to win that 2008 Porsche. Damn it. He was in the lead.

"Japer hit the code 45085 in the computer and then hit yes." I told him to do it and he did. Then I was right next to him then it all happened in slow motion. Chris hit the edge of my car, but somehow got lifted and then we were only on our two side tires. Man, this wasn't good.

"Jasper, lean to your right." I told and he did. I got so mad that I pushed my car to its limits. I won, but when I stopped the car made its final silent run and it all crashed down.

**Well there you go chapter 26 and please thanks ****TickleBug for excepting to be my beta thanks a lot next chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Love **

**-98**


	27. Aftermath

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Aftermath

Bella's POV

"No. Not my baby. Why… why?" I said sobbing to the steaming hood of my car.

"Bella honey, please step away from the car." Edward said.

"No Edward. You don't understand. This is my car. The only car I take to race." I said as I sobbed into his chest.

"Bella, I'll take the car home with Alice and you can take my bike." Jasper said.

"Thanks, man." Edward said.

"It's the least I can do. I mean, you didn't bring a car." Jasper answered.

"Thank you Ja- Ja- Jasper." I said regaining myself.

"Let's go on and get out of here before the cops come." Edward said as he hoped on the bike and I joined him in the back.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You can have the car you gave me." Edward said.

"No. I bought it for you, you keep it." I said.

"Fine." was all he said.

"Hey, I still have five other cars, and well, this one I can repair and raffle it off and give the money to charity." I said.

"That's very kind of you." He said as we were going up the drive way of the Cullens' and I saw it and its glory.

"Well, I better get started on it." I said and saw that it was 7 in the morning. If I was still in school I would've been going with Jasper, Alice, and Edward, plus Emmett and even Rosalie.

"Bella, have fun with the car." Emmett said as he got into the Volvo with Rose, Alice, and Jasper. Then Edward came up to me.

"I'll be home in 6 hours. If you want, I'll come down for lunch." He said.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to spend all day on this old bad baby, anyway. If you want, you can stay at school." I said.

"Alright, see you when I get home." He said. Edward gave me a peck on the cheek and left to drive everybody to school.

Man, this sucks. Not going to school anymore all thanks to Carlisle who said I should just get home schooled by Esme since I already went to college. Then there is Edward who is always worried about me. And there he goes texting me and not even an hour into school.

Edward: Hey babe. I miss u. R u alright?

Bella: Yes Edward I'm fine. Don't worry. I was barely going to start to work on the car.

Edward: Okay I'll let u go I'm going 2 eat lunch over there. Not like we are going to eat. lol

Bella: Alright. See u here.

Edward: Luv u. See u soon.

Bella: bye

Now to start work on the car, but first some music. How about Linkin Park? But first call my good girl to see if she has what I need for this bad boy.

"Hello" She said.

"Hey, TickleBug."

"Hey, Bella. What do you need?" she answered.

"Car parts, 2007 Black Ferrari, all of the motor, and under carriage, girly."

"Okay, I think we have that in stock. So what happen to the car this time?"

"I burned out so I'm going to raffle it off and give the money to charity."

"That's good. Oh, so we do have the things. You coming by to pick them up?" she asked.

"Yeah, plus I want you to meet my fiancé Edward." I said.

"Can't wait. See you here." She said and hung up.

I went to get rid of the old burned-out engine. That took up loads of time because Edward straddled me.

"Hi, Bella." Edward said.

"Hey, baby."

"So, do you need any help?" He asked.

"Umm… Edward, I think this would be more for Rose. And you aren't going back, are you?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm all yours today." He said.

"Okay then. Come with me to pick up what I ordered. Hey let's take Emmett's Jeep." I said and ran to get the Keys.

"Let's go." He said and hopped into the driver's seat and we were off to pick what I needed.

"Hey, Tickle Bug. So is my stuff ready?" I asked my best girl.

"Ye…y…yes." she stammered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Edward, my fiancé." I said.

"Nice to meet you." He said and got her hand and kissed it.

So I reached over and got the walkie. I called the warehouse since my girl was, well, you know.

"Warehouse, this is Bella. I was wondering if you got what I needed ready. If so, please put it in the big Jeep."

"Copy that Bella." They responded.

"So Tickle, are up and at 'em or still dazzled?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. Where did you get him?" She asked.

"You know, I got lucky." I answered.

"Things are loaded Bella." was said though the walkie.

"Well, I have to go. See you later, right? Bye." I said as I walked out the door.

"So, what are you going to do with all your time?" Edward began as we entered the Jeep. "Spend it on that car then me?" he finished.

"Just like you spend on your Volvo." I said.

"That hurt, Bella." He said putting his hand over his heart.

"Hey, you spend time cleaning that thing." I said.

"Because I want it to be spotless, just for you." He said.

"Ha-ha. Well, do you want to help me or are you just going inside and do whatever you do?" I asked.

"I'll help you." He said as he turned off the Jeep. I noticed Rose checking the engine I took off.

"Hey Rose. So what do you think happen?" I asked.

"They tinkered with it." She said.

"What? How?" I asked getting mad.

"They unwired the fan that cools down your engine and it got to hot. The way that you were pushing it, well, it didn't work." She explained.

"Lee." was all I said.

"You think he did it?" Rosalie said.

"He is still mad at me for not marrying Mark and well he wanted me to lose." I explained.

"So Lee did it." Edward said, coming down in a black muscle shirt and an old pair of jeans that were ripped down the legs.

"Yep, positive. Well, he is so going to get a surprise with this." I said.

"Rose, wanna help build it to a humans speed?" I asked.

"Love to." She said and went inside to change.

"This leaves me out." Edward said.

"Next car I get, I'll have you tinker with it." I said "Plus you can go beat Jasper in the new game he bought. He's thinking that he can beat anyone." I added.

"Oh, he is wrong." He said and left. Then Rose came right when he left.

"I'm ready let's get started." She said.

**An hour later **

"All done." Rose said.

"Finally!" I said as I sat on the ground.

"Now what?" Rosalie asked.

"Well… there is e-Bay, then there is auctioning it off, but I think if I go e-Bay they won't pay me enough, so I think..."

"Auction!" Rose and I said at the same time.

"OH Rose." Emmett said from the door way with only a Speedo on...gross. Well he's my brother figure.

"Oh god, Emmett. Like I want to see that." I said covering my eyes.

"Come on, Bella. You know you like it." He said walking in the garage like if it was that cat walk.

"Shield your eyes!!" Jasper yelled from the living room, obviously hearing what was going on. Then a roar of laughter came from the living room.

"Emmett, just take her and go." I said as I waved my hand at him. Then when I thought it was okay to look up, I noticed that I wasn't a Speedo. It was a thong. "Oh for goodness sake, Emmett! A thong!" I yelled after him.

"You know you liked the view, Bella." Emmett yelled at me.

"No, only Edward's!" I said as I rolled around the floor with laughter.

I added that just for the peeps that love Emmett's silliness. Come on, you got to admit it was funny. Plus seeing him in a thong… I would pay BIG money to see that. Like I said this chapter is just for my Girl TICKEBUG! Thank you and I hope you liked your part in this story.

Love

-98


	28. AOuthors note & preview of chapter

**Hey guys well I had the chapter ready and everything ..but well me and my beta had a discussion about the chapter to her and me it seemed extremely depressing because well she leaves him and she doesn't really know when she is coming back so I'm going to do something Happy and better so you'll have to even more patient. Here is a preview of what its going to be .. **

**Love **

**-98**

Preview: of Chapter 28

Auction.

Bella's pov.

"Bella so did you tell Edward that you are going to sell the blue and red Ferrari along with the black and Blue Porche." Alice said

"No I haven't told him I think with the money that I get I can finally pay off the debt that the company has." I said to Alice.

"True but you never did tell me how you found out about the debt?" Alice asked

"well when Edward was talking to Carlisle I was in his library and well I over herd and called the company and they told me every thing so lets just down stairs and have a good time alright ?" I told Alice

"Okay but he did have a good reason not to tell you I mean come on why else wouldn't he told you." Alice said as we walked down the stairs

"Yeah I guess but still." I said but let the subject drop.

"Finally you guys come down." Emmett said

"Hey leave us alone we have to look Fabulous we are the owners of the cars." Alice said

"We? Last time I saw the registration it was under my name." I said mater of facttly

"So Bella are you going to tell Edward?" Rosalie said

"Tell me what?" Edward asked

"Edward I'm selling all my cars except one the Lamborghini ." I said


	29. GOOD AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys long time no up load..

well the thing is that I had a very hard two years well first of all HAPPY 2010!! I am so sorry I will start to up load my stories… I know I said this millions of times but this time it will happen.. I am not joking well I haven't updated anything cuz this is how my left went for the last two year family trouble, boyfriend trouble. I leave family for alil bit, I come back, me and BF breakup, I get new BF and we get engaged I started sophomore year and well I fall in love with my BEST FRIEND THAT IS A GUY! well yeah he is actually inspiring me to write again so i am writing again.. and when i figure ouyt where i want to go with these stories that will be no later then next Friday that i will be posting the next chapter!!!!

i love you guys- 98


End file.
